


IL Y A DE L'ESPOIR

by LAZOU



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad & Spiderson, Multi, Team as Family
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAZOU/pseuds/LAZOU
Summary: Les Avengers ont du mal à surmonter leur échec face à Tanos et se morfondent dans leur désespoir. Mais l'arrivée de leur nouvelle recru, le jeune Peter Parker, va les remotiver.ouUne réécriture d'End Game et études de personnages.Il y a 3 différences majeurs avec le début du film:- Pas de Capitaine Marvel- Peter n'a pas disparu (irondad et Peterson est une partie importante de l'histoire)- Pas de voyages dans le temps
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Thanos, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & les avengers, Tony Stark & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	1. Paysage de guerre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juste après la bataille, Shurie constate les dégats matériels provoquée par la guerre, mais surtout ceux provoqués sur le mentale des Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut!  
> Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction, alors j'espère que vous allez aimer!  
> J'adore les film du MCU et surtout ses personnages. Cependant j'ai toujours été un peu déçu que dans les films on ne puisse pas connaitre les pensées du personnage, comme dans les livres. Alors voilà ce que donne, pour moi, l'état psychologique des Avengers après Thanos.  
> Peter arrivera plus tard.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Le destin de l'univers s'était décidé en 3 heures et 7 minutes. La bataille avait commencé à 10h32. C’était l’heure affichée sur les écrans dans l’armure d’Iron man qu’utilisait le docteur Banner lorsque la barrière qui protégeait le pays avait été ouverte. À 13h39, ils avaient perdu et la moitié des êtres vivants était partie en fumée.

Hébétés, les combattants restants convergèrent, sans se concerter, vers le logement royal. Ils marchaient sans réfléchir, comme hypnotisés, les yeux dans le vague, la gorge nouée. Et quand les Avengers se retrouvèrent tous, ils ne purent voir que ceux qui n'étaient pas là.  
Personne ne parlait. Le bruit de la jungle était devenu assourdissant. Chaque brindille qui craquait semblait faire un bruit fracassant. La nature suivait son cours, insensible au drame qui se jouait. Rien ne l’empêchait de continuer, sans se rendre compte que pour une fois, les humains semblaient figés.

Shuri, la princesse du Wakanda, observait du haut de sa tour son royaume à moitié détruit. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder par la fenêtre, incapable de bouger ni même de penser.  
Lorsque la jeune fille avait repris conscience après avoir été assommée, elle s'était approchée de la baie vitrée pour voir la fin de la bataille. Elle avait échoué dans sa mission. La seule qu’on lui avait confiée. Mais que pouvait-elle faire contre ces monstres ? Elle n’était pas un super héros. Elle n’était rien. Une scientifique pas encore accomplie. Et maintenant, l'ennemi avait pris Vision. Tout reposait sur les combattants. Haletante, elle ne pouvait que regarder les combats en priant.

Pendant un moment, elle crut qu'ils gagnaient. L’arrivée de Thor et de ses alliés avait créé un tournant dans la bataille. Le dieu nordique écrasait d’un seul éclair un grand nombre d'extraterrestres, ce qui avait redonné espoir à la princesse. Les terriens avaient achevé la plupart des ennemis qui n'étaient plus assez nombreux pour s'en prendre à la pierre Vision. Elle se sentait rassurée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se passait à l'ombre des arbres de la forêt. Elle ne vit pas Wanda tuer Vision, ni l'apparition d'un géant à la peau violette.

Subitement, un silence s’abattit sur le champ de bataille. Un silence angoissant, comme le calme avant la tempête. Le monde sembla soudain tourner au ralenti. Puis, la moitié des combattants encore vivants tombèrent en poussière. D'un coup, sans prévenir, alors que rien ne les destinait à disparaître. C'était comme si une illusion se dissipait. Ils s'effacèrent lentement, presque esthétiquement, leurs cendres dansant dans le vent. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler. Ils disparurent sans un mot, comme balayés par un mouvement de main, fameux tour d'un magicien mais sans trucage, voleur de vie, sans retour en arrière possible.

Ceux qui y avaient échappé restèrent figés. Ils observaient la disparition, les yeux écarquillés, la respiration bloquée, incapables de penser. Puis ils se mirent à paniquer, à courir partout à la recherche des disparus. Des noms résonnaient dans tous les coins de la plaine. Mais les voix finissaient par mourir, étranglées par le silence. Personne n'était capable de comprendre ce qui se passait. Shuri n'avait même pas peur de disparaître elle-même, elle ne pouvait pas concevoir que cela puisse arriver. En elle, il n'y avait que la sidération. Puis, finalement, elle comprit une chose : ils avaient perdu.

Maintenant, la princesse regardait le résultat des combats. La plaine devant le château avait été ravagée. Les dizaines de machines extraterrestres, qui avaient tué grand nombre de ses sujets, avaient laissé comme trace de leurs passages d'énormes sillons dans la terre, remodelant le paysage. Leurs immenses carcasses étaient allongées çà et là sur le champ de bataille. La fumée noire qui s'en dégageait permettait de s'assurer que ces monstres ne se relèveront pas. 

La guerre change le paysage. Elle le rend horrible et le marque à jamais. Le Wakanda a une technologie très avancée qui permettrait de redonner facilement au pays son décor d’origine. Mais ce ne sera plus jamais pareil. Ce ne sera qu’un paysage factice, remodelé par la main de l’homme. Cela ne ferait que dissimuler ce qui c’était passé. Mais personne ne pourra jamais oublier. Shuri ne pourrait plus jamais regarder la plaine devant le château de la même manière. Même après les réparations, elle y verrait toujours une rivière de sang.  
Du haut de sa tour, la jeune princesse pouvait sentir l’odeur de la mort, mélange de brûlé, de sang et de désespoir. Les cadavres, amis ou ennemis, se mélangeait sur le sol, égaux dans le royaume des ténèbres. Tant de vies gaspillées ! Shuri eut la nausée mais elle était incapable de se détourner de cette vision d'horreur. Horrible mais curieusement hypnotisante et sidérante. La jeune fille avait envie de continuer de regarder, d'observer, oublier le temps.

« Shuri ! »

La voix paniquée d’Okoye permit à la jeune fille de sortir de sa transe. Elle se retourna. La chef des armées avait l'air misérable. Elle était couverte de poussière, avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle serrait très fort sa lance dans sa main et semblait incapable de la lâcher. Comme si elle pouvait combattre ce qui arrivait, comme si sans son arme, elle devenait vulnérable, le danger étant encore à chaque tournant.

« Tu es là ? »

Okoye semblait avoir besoin d'une confirmation vocale, comme si elle avait peur que la jeune fille ne soit qu'une illusion, ou qu'elle disparaisse à son tour. Shuri força sa voix tremblante à sortir.

« Okoye ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ils ont disparu ! Ils ont tous disparu ! Le roi… La reine mère... »

La soldate trébuchait sur les mots. Sa voix était faible mais audible car elle avait besoin de transmettre le message. Même si cela rendait l’événement plus réel. Shuri comprit très bien ce qu’elle insinuait mais tant que la chef des armées ne le disait pas clairement, elle pouvait encore espérer avoir mal compris.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle d’une voix blanche. « Que veux-tu dire ? Où sont mon frère et ma mère ? »

Okoyé lui lança un regard désolé, les yeux brillants. Elle respira profondément avant de prononcer d’une voix claire les mots tant redoutés.

« Partis. Disparus en poussière. »

Shuri eut l'impression que de l'eau froide coulait dans ses veines. Elle glissa au sol, tremblante, la respiration accélérée. Tout son monde s'effondrait. Que faisait-elle encore là alors que toute sa famille avait disparu ? Depuis que son frère avait repris l'armure de Black Panther à la mort de son père, il y a un an de cela, elle avait peur qu'à son tour il tombe au combat. Mais cela, elle ne lui avouerait jamais. Et voilà maintenant que sa mère disparaît en même temps que son frère ! Elle n'avait plus de famille.

« Pourquoi ? »

Ce fut le seul mot qu'elle réussit à formuler. Elle savait qu’Okoye n'avait pas la réponse à sa question, que personne ne l'avait. À part peut-être le monstre qui avait fait disparaître tout le monde. Et encore. Un fou peut-il avoir une justification pour ses actes ?

« Shuri ? »

La voix d’Okoyé était douce, les larmes coulant enfin sur son visage devant la détresse de la jeune fille. La soldate s’était approchée à petits pas. Elle avait besoin d’un ordre. C’était comme cela qu’elle avançait dans sa vie. Or, elle avait échoué à l’ordre clair de son roi de veiller sur son pays. Il lui en fallait un nouveau. Quelque chose de simple pour pouvoir se remettre et recommencer. Et la seule personne qui avait maintenant le pouvoir de le faire était la petite princesse en larme devant elle. Elle était désolée que ce lourd fardeau lui revienne mais il leur fallait un chef autour duquel se rassembler. Elle savait que Shuri avait les épaules pour le faire. Et Okoyé allait faire tout ce qu’elle pourrait pour aider. 

La soldate s’agenouilla auprès de la jeune fille et lui posa une main sur l’épaule. La princesse releva lentement la tête et leur regard se croisèrent. Les corps tremblaient. Elles étaient encore choquées mais elles avaient un devoir envers le peuple.

« Je suis désolée. Mais... Que va-t-on faire maintenant ? »

Shuri n'avait pas envie de répondre. Elle n'avait pas envie de bouger. Elle voulait rester isolée et pleurer tout son soûl. Mais la phrase d’Okoye avait au moins le mérite de lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule. Maintenant, elle était l'unique représentante de la famille royale. C'était à elle de prendre des décisions. Et même si la jeune fille n'avait jamais vraiment souhaité avoir ce rôle, elle était à présent la guide de son peuple. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se lamenter. Elle devait reconstruire. Ça, elle devrait pouvoir le faire. La princesse essuya ses joues et releva la tête, déterminée.

« Très bien. Appelle les Avengers qui restent, qu'ils viennent ici. Demande également à M'Baku, s'il est encore là. Il faut que l'on s'organise.»

oooOoOoOooo

Captain America, Black Widow, War Machine, Hulk, Thor. Voilà ce qui restait des Avengers. Plus un raton laveur qui parle. (Shuri nota dans sa tête de lui demander si elle pourrait l'étudier plus tard, lorsqu'ils en auront fini avec tout ça.) Voici les êtres considérés comme les plus puissants de la planète regroupés. Et ils avaient tous l'air désemparé. Ils étaient couverts de terre et de saleté. Leurs cheveux étaient décoiffés et on n’en distinguait plus la couleur. Les mèches blondes de Captain America et de Black Widow étaient grises. Grises de cendre, de poussière et de misère. La plupart d’entre eux étaient couverts d’égratignures qui saignaient, mais aucun n’avait de blessures graves. Le sang a toujours été le prix de la liberté. Pourtant aujourd’hui, le sang semblait ne pas assez couler. 

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient semblait trop grande. Elle était conçue pour les situations de crise et avait la capacité d'accueillir les cinq chefs des tribus du Wakanda ainsi que toutes leurs suites. Mais à présent, les-dit chefs de guerres étaient tombés. Et les neuf personnes présentes ressemblaient à des enfants pris au piège dans un monde trop grand. 

Le mur de gauche de cette pièce toute en longueur était couvert de grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur la ville déserte. Le champ de bataille était de l’autre côté du château. Si cela n’avait pas été le cas, Shuri aurait demandé à fermer les volets et cacher le paysage. Elle ne voulait plus le voir. Mais là, chaque rayon de soleil qui traversait les fenêtres étaient la bienvenue pour la jeune fille, qui avait besoin de se rappeler que tout ne s'était pas écroulé, que le soleil était toujours là, qu'il y avait encore une ville et ses habitants à protéger. Le mur d’en face était, lui, recouvert par des appareils électroniques sophistiqués dont aucun des Avengers de comprenaient le fonctionnement. De toute façon, pour l’instant, ils s’en fichaient. Ils étaient tous assis autour de la grande table qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Le regard de Shuri glissait lentement de l’un à l’autre, essayant de trouver de l’espoir en eux.

Steve était assis sur une chaise, la lèvre fendue, son menton posé sur ses mains. Natasha, debout derrière lui, appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés et le visage vers le sol, avait une plaie béante sur son front qui laissait échapper un flot de sang. Mais, perdue dans ses pensées, elle n’y faisait pas attention. Le colonel James Rhodes s’était assis en face de Steve, le dos droit, tendu, sans bouger, une grosse bosse sur la tempe. Bruce quant à lui, était à côté de ce dernier, les bras croisés sur la table, la joue amochée. Enfin, Thor siégeait en bout de table, la tête dans ses mains. À ses pieds figurait Rocket, assis en tailleur, dos aux autres. Le spectacle faisait peine à voir. Tant physiquement que moralement, les Avengers semblaient brisés.

La princesse avait senti un soulagement la parcourir lorsqu’elle vit M’Baku entrer dans la pièce à la suite des Avengers. Elle savait que, malgré les désaccords entre leur tribu, elle pourrait compter sur lui pour l’aider. Puis, d’une phrase courte, il lui apprit qu’ils étaient les seuls. Tous les autres chefs de tribu avaient disparu. Et Shuri senti un lourd poids sur ses épaules.

Okoye et M’Baku étaient encore très choqués. Ils n’avaient pas l’habitude de ce genre de combat. Pourtant, ils avaient réussi à se hisser au niveau des Avengers. Et ils venaient de voir la moitié de leur peuple réduit en cendre. Ils avaient du mal à regarder le groupe dans les yeux. Ils encadraient leur princesse debout en bout de table, observant les héros. Tous attendaient que quelqu’un se décide à prendre la parole.

Steve se sentait incapable de bouger. Il se disait qu’il devrait peut-être parler, remotiver les troupes pour repartir au combat. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Personne n’osait se regarder dans les yeux. Il manquait tellement d'entre eux ! Le Capitaine ne put s'empêcher de penser à Tony, toujours porté disparu, après qu'il eut poursuivi les adeptes de Thanos dans l'espace. Combien y avait-il de chance pour qu'il soit encore en vie ? Il était peut-être même la première victime de ce conflit. Et malgré les désaccords qu'il avait eus avec l'homme récemment, il sentit son cœur se pincer à cette idée.

Il ne se considérait pas comme le chef des Avengers. Ces derniers n’en avaient pas besoin. Leur instinct, construit sur leur expérience et la confiance entre eux, leur suffisait. Certes, il fallait bien rappeler de temps en temps Stark à l’ordre, mais généralement, le génie était capable de rester sérieux pendant les batailles. Alors de quel droit pouvait-il leur demander de repartir au combat ? Il savait que ses amis le suivraient parce qu’ils ne voudront pas le laisser seul. Mais comment pouvait-il consciemment leur demander de replonger dans cet enfer ? Et si ceux qui restaient disparaissaient aussi ? Et s’il se retrouvait seul ? Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Si un seul de ses amis mourait au combat, ce serait de sa faute. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Captain America se sentit désemparé.

Incapable d’attendre plus longtemps pour savoir ce qui était arrivé à sa famille, et désirant rompre le silence de plus en plus pesant, Shuri finit par poser la question, faisant sortir Steve de ses pensées :

« Alors ? Que s’était-il passé ? »

Comme personne ne semblait pouvoir lui parler, peinant à faire le simple geste qu’est ouvrir les lèvres pour formuler l’horrible vérité, Steve se força à éclaircir sa gorge pour répondre :

« C'est Thanos. Il a réussi à récupérer toutes les pierres d'Infinité. Il a effacé la moitié des habitants de la galaxie en un instant. »

Shuri en eut le souffle coupé. C’est l'univers entier qui venait de subir le claquement de doigt de Thanos. Sur chaque planète de la galaxie, des familles pleuraient les disparus. Et c'était un peu à cause d'elle.

« Je suis désolée. Si j'avais travaillé plus vite, Thanos n'aurais jamais eu la dernière pierre. »

Les Avengers n'oseraient pas répondre, se mordant les lèvres. S’ils avouaient ce qu’ils pensaient depuis le début, ils allaient craquer. Parce qu’ils ne pensaient pas que la princesse était coupable. C’était leur faute.

« Non Shuri, ce n'est pas ta faute » répliqua le docteur Banner, inclinant tristement sa tête vers la princesse.

Cette jeune fille était trop jeune, trop jeune pour penser cela ! Il y avait déjà suffisamment de personnes qui se blâmaient, pour que ce qui était arrivé pèse sur les épaules d’une enfant. Qu’avaient-ils fait ? A quoi avaient ils pensé en confiant à Shuri un si grand rôle ? Où était passé les Avengers qui devaient veiller sur tout le monde ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivé pour laisser une jeune fille avec un tel sentiment de culpabilité ? Le docteur Banner serra les poings, priant pour ils puissent un jour se faire pardonner par la princesse. Mais la priorité était de la soulager.

« Thanos avait déjà cinq pierres et était presque invincible. Même si on avait réussi à détruire la pierre de Vision, il aurait facilement remonté le temps pour la récupérer. »

« Donc notre défaite était inévitable ? » Demanda vivement M’Baku. 

« Non. Pas si j’avais visé la tête » grogna Thor, sans bouger de sa position. 

« Thor » dit doucement Rocket.

Thor se contenta de grogner. Rocket se permis de s’appuyer contre la jambe du Dieu pour le réconforter. L’amitié entre ces deux-là était étrange mais semblait naturelle. Personne ne dit un mot pendant un moment, perdu dans les mauvais souvenirs, réfléchissant à ce qu’ils auraient pu faire pour gagner.

« On n’aurait jamais gagné » marmonna M’Baku. « Il avait déjà les pierres. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous avoir fait combattre ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Steve. « Vous l’auriez laissé claquer des doigts sans lutter ? » 

« J’aurais essayé d’éviter que mon armée se fasse décimer ! »

« Même s’ils n’étaient pas morts au combat, beaucoup d’entre eux auraient fini par disparaître tôt ou tard ! »

« Peut-être ! Mais ainsi j’aurais pu en sauver plus. » 

« Vous auriez ignoré le reste de l’univers ? Vous auriez laissé passer votre chance de le sauver ?"

« Pour qui me prenez-vous Rogers ? » demanda le chef africain en serrant les poings. « Vous arrivez chez nous comme une fleur et vous nous demandez de sacrifier nos vies et notre pays dans un combat déjà perdu ? Avez-vous pensé aux survivants du Wakanda ? Que vont-ils faire maintenant dans ce pays à moitié détruit ? Parce que les avengers l’ont décidé, tout le monde doit être prêt à donner sa vie ? Nous, nous sommes des gens simples ! Nous n’étions pas prêts à nous battre contre des extraterrestres ! Vous n’auriez jamais dû venir ! »

Cette dernière phrase avait été hurlé. La tristesse de M’Baku ne se calmait pas et finit par déborder. Il ne parvenait plus à gérer la douleur que la situation provoquait. Finalement, il savait que c’était lui le responsable de la mort de ses hommes. Le chagrin ne faisait que grandir en lui, et se transformait petit à petit en colère. Contre lui tout d'abord, puis contre le monde entier : cette situation était injuste. La colère prit le pas sur la tristesse et c'est celle-ci qui s'exprima. Ses yeux flamboyants fixaient Captain America avec la rage du désespoir. Le héros baissa la tête, la gorge nouée. Natacha, comprit à quoi son ami pensait, posa sa main sur son épaule et tourna un regard triste vers le chef africain.

« Personne n’est jamais prêt à se battre, dit-elle d’une voix tremblante. Mais nous étions obligés de venir ici. C’était un risque à prendre. Malheureusement cela s’est avéré être un désastre pour le pays. Nous sommes désolés. »

Mais M’Baku ne pouvait pas entendre ces excuses. Pas maintenant. Il se retourna vers Shuri.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire, princesse, mais moi, je n’obéirai plus à un ordre émanant de cet homme. Et il faut aussi que vous réfléchissiez à qui va gouverner votre royaume, et si possible quelqu’un qui ne le mènera pas à sa perte ! »

« Quelqu’un comme toi en somme » répondit froidement Shuri en se retournant vers lui. 

« Peu importe » explosa M’Baku. « Quelqu’un qui sera capable de reconstruire le pays et je ne pense pas que vous ayez les épaules pour, sachant que c'est la décision de votre frère d'aider les Avengers qui nous a mené à ce désastre ! »

« Ne parlez pas de mon frère comme ça » répliqua vivement la jeune fille. « Respectez sa mémoire ! »

« Je parle comme je veux ! Je n’ai aucun ordre à recevoir de personne ! »

Et sur ses mots, il quitta la pièce à grands pas, laissant les autres désemparés, s’interrogeant sur leurs choix passés ou à venir. La princesse se sentit abandonnée. Comment pourrait-elle espérer avoir la confiance de son peuple après ce qui c’était passé ? M’baku était celui qui aurait pu le mieux lui donner des conseils. Et il l’avait laissé au milieu d’étrangers.

Rhodes soupira profondément. En tant que colonel dans l’armée, il pouvait comprendre les reproches d’M’Baku mais savait également qu’il n’y avait en réalité pas de vrai coupable. C’étaient les lois de la guerre. Cependant, en voyant la lèvre tremblante de Shuri, il se sentit obligé de la rassurer.

« Personne n’est à blâmer princesse, ni vous, ni nous. Mais M’Baku est bouleversé ! Laissez-lui un peu de temps. Moi je sais que vous ferez une parfaite dirigeante. »

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut la salle. Shuri regarda les gens devant elle, les larmes aux yeux. Elle aussi comprenait M’Baku. Sa colère était justifiée. Elle-même ne nierait pas qu’elle avait, pendant un moment, voulut rendre les Avengers responsables de tout ce qui c’était passé. Mais en cet instant, elle ne les voyait que comme ils étaient vraiment. Des gens ordinaires qui avaient perdu leur foyer. La seule chose à laquelle ils se raccrochaient était leur groupe. Et ils venaient d’échouer. Ils n’avaient plus rien. Elle ravala ses larmes et les remercia d’un mouvement de tête, en silence.

« Sachez princesse, que nous ferons tout notre possible pour aider le Wakanda » enchaîna Bruce d’une voix ferme. 

« Très bien. » La princesse soupira. « Sachez Avengers, que je ne vous tiens en rien responsable de ce qu’il s’est passé. Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus chez moi. Celui qui a tué mes sujets, c’est ce Thanos et personne d’autre. Et je crois en vous pour lui botter le cul. »

Les Avengers restèrent la tête basse. Shuri fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Elle comptait sur eux pour se reprendre.

« Bon » dit-elle en s'asseyant. « Nous devons commencer par organiser la survie de mon peuple puis celui de la Terre tout entière. »

« Vous pouvez compter sur nous » acquiescèrent les Avengers. 

« Princesse Shuri » fit soudainement Thor qui avait relevé la tête, « puis-je abuser de votre hospitalité en vous demandant la permission d’utiliser votre technologie ? Je souhaite joindre mon peuple... enfin, ceux qui restent… pour leur demander de venir me rejoindre ici. » 

« Bien sûr Thor, ils seront les bienvenus eux aussi » s’exclama la princesse, perturbée par le regard triste du Dieu. « Vous trouverez tous les appareils nécessaires dans cette salle. »

« Je vous remercie » Ayant obtenu ce qu’il voulait, le Dieu laissa à nouveau tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

Shuri soupira. Reconstruire les choses physiques, les immeubles, les corps, les paysages, effacer les traces visibles de la bataille, cela allait être facile et ne durerait pas longtemps avec leur avancée technologique. Cependant, les traces invisibles, les blessures morales, les traumatismes… Qui sait dans combien de temps elles guériront ? 

« On a besoin de toute l’aide que l’on pourra trouver. » Elle se retourna vers Okoye. « As-tu réussi à joindre Nakia ? »  
« Je suis désolée princesse, mais son appareil de communication sonnait dans le vide. Et on sait ce que cela veut dire. »

Shuri sentit son cœur tomber. Elle dû se souvenir qu’elle n’était pas seule. Pas vraiment.

À suivre....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime tellement les fanfictions! C'est un exercice vraiment fascinant qui permet de revoir nos œuvres préférées sous de nouveaux angles! Quand je trouve qu'un film ne traite pas suffisamment la relation entre deux personnage (Peter et Tony par exemple), je sais que je vais trouver des fanfictions pour apaiser ma frustration. Et je suis contente de pouvoir à mon tour partager ce que je ressens, surtout après End Game. J'espère que vous allez aimer ma version de ce film.  
> Merci d'avoir lu!
> 
> Dans le prochain chapitre, Scott et Clint rejoignent les autres et Steve fait face aux conséquences de ses choix. Et plus de déprime, désolée.


	2. Ceux qui reste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint et Scott rejoignent les autres et Steve fait face aux conséquance de ses choix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut!  
> Merci à tous ceux qui on apprécié mon premier chapitre. Vous me croirez si je vous disais qu'à la base j'avais prévu de mettre mon histoire à jour toute les semaines? Pour ma défense, écrire la psychologie des personnages est plus dure que ce que je pensais. J'espère que je ne m'éloigne pas trop des films. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!  
> Bonne lecture!

Après la bataille, Shuri avait brillamment pris les choses en mains. Malgré ses craintes, elle avait su rassembler tout le monde autour d’elle pour organiser les secours. Elle avait ordonné le rapatriement des blessés dans l’hôpital de la tour où elle et le docteur Banner travaillaient sans relâche depuis une semaine. La plupart des autres Avengers organisaient des recherches pour retrouver les corps des soldats morts, comptaient les pertes, s'occupaient du ravitaillement et réparaient les immeubles détruits. Tout ce travail les empêchait de trop penser à la suite. Les civils qui n'avaient pas été blessés erraient dans la ville, dans un silence hébété, ne sachant quoi faire, aidant de leur mieux aux réparations.

Le lendemain de la bataille, Steve avait été interrompu dans ses activités par Rhodes qui lui montra une vidéo sur son portable. On y voyait une camionnette rouge se garer devant le QG et un homme en sortir. Une autre petite silhouette attendait à l’arrière. L’homme fit de grands signes à la caméra.

“Hé ! Ho ! Salut, il y a quelqu’un ? C’est Scott Lang ! On s’est rencontré l’année dernière... à l'aéroport... en Allemagne… Je suis le gars qui est devenu super grand ! J’avais un masque, vous ne connaissez pas mon visage. C’est moi, Ant man !”

“Je crois que tu le connais” fit Rhodes à Steve.

“Ça s’est passé il y a longtemps ?”

“Il est encore devant la porte.”

“Il y a un moyen pour que je puisse lui parler ?”

Rhodes appuya sur un bouton et lui tendit son téléphone.  
“Scott ?”

“Captain? C’est vous ? Vous êtes là ?” 

“Je suis au Wakanda.”

“Ah.” Scott avait l’air désespéré. “Vous savez ce qui se passe ici ? Je suis passé chez ma fille et sa mère vient de disparaître ! Genre, elle était devant nous et puis soudain, elle a disparu ! Même chose pour Hope et ses parents ! Je ne les trouve plus !”

“Je suis désolé, Scott. Ils ont été effacés.”

“Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que s'est-il passé ?”

Steve, fatigué, soupira. Il lui expliqua tout. Scott restait parfaitement silencieux, attentif. A la fin de l’histoire, il le supplia.

“S’il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous rejoindre avec Cassie ! Je veux vous aider à battre cet extraterrestre fou et retrouver tous ceux qui ont disparu !”

Steve accepta immédiatement sans toutefois pouvoir lui avouer que la bataille contre le Titan était pour l’instant dans l’impasse. Il permit à Ant man et à sa fille qui attendaient dans la voiture, d’entrer dans le QG le temps qu’ils viennent les chercher. Puis, il quitta son poste pour se diriger vers l'hôpital avec l’intention de demander à la princesse la permission d'emprunter un jet pour aller chercher son ami. Sur place, il rencontra Natasha. Ils se regardèrent, gênés, car ils ne s’attendaient pas à se croiser. Mais il leur suffit de rencontrer le regard de l’autre pour comprendre qu’ils étaient là pour la même chose.

“Tu as réussi à joindre Clint ?”

“Oui. Laura et les enfants ont tous disparu devant lui. Il va nous rejoindre.”

Le soldat hocha la tête en soupirant.

“Même chose pour Scott. Sa petite amie a été effacée mais il lui reste sa fille. Il est avec elle au QG.”

“Ok. Va demander un jet à Shuri pendant que j’appelle Clint pour lui demander s’il peut rejoindre Scott pour qu’on les récupère en même temps.”

Steve acquiesça et entra dans l’hôpital pendant que Natasha s'éloignait avec son téléphone à la main, composant le numéro de son meilleur ami. 

A l'hôpital, Steve fut frappé par le son du lieu. Il est soldat, il a l’habitude des hôpitaux de guerre. Il connaît les gémissements des blessés, les murmures encourageants de leur famille, les pleurs incontrôlables des civils choqués, les regards hébétés, fuyants, inquiets de chaque patient et les ordres aboyés par les médecins qui couraient partout. Mais pas ici. Ici le silence n’était coupé que par le ronronnement des machines.

Si les conséquences humaines de la guerre n’avaient pas changées en 70 ans, Steve se sentait toujours dérouté par les nouvelles technologies qui soignaient les soldats. Il avait été décidé que tous les blessés de la bataille seraient regroupés dans une même grande salle pour que les médecins puissent se déplacer plus vite de patient en patient. Ceux qui avaient reçu les premiers soins et qui n’avaient pas besoin d’une surveillance constante, étaient ensuite redirigés vers une chambre. Mais malgré les centaines de personnes rassemblées, un silence angoissant régnait. Les soldats semblaient être devenus des statues de cire, attendant patiemment leur tour, sans ouvrir la bouche. Parce qu’ils savaient que rien ne pourrait les apaiser après ce qu’ils avaient vécu. Ils ont compris que cela ne servait à rien de se plaindre. Parce qu’ils ont l’impression que le voisin est plus blessé, en danger. Parce qu’ils n’étaient qu’un blessé parmi des milliers. Parce que la douleur va tellement au-delà du physique qu’elle ne parvient plus à s’exprimer. Elle se contente juste de figer.

Les médecins se hâtaient çà et là entre les lits. Bruce avait pris le temps de se laver et de se changer pour des questions d’hygiène avant de commencer à travailler. Il portait un simple habit noir et on lui avait donné une petite machine qu’il tenait dans la paume de sa main. Il avait bien compris son fonctionnement et scanait rapidement les blessés. Il était capable de lire les informations que lui renvoyait l’appareil et Steve était admiratif de son ami, de la facilité qu’il avait à utiliser la technologie du Wakanda qui était bien plus avancée que celle qu’il utilisait habituellement avec Tony. Entre deux patients, Bruce releva la tête et aperçut son ami. Il lui lança un coup d’oeil inquiet et sembla l'analyser du regard, balayant son corps de haut en bas. Après avoir rapidement conclu que Steve n’était pas blessé, il se détendit, fit un signe de tête à son ami pour le saluer et repartit au travail. 

Steve se sentit mal à l’aise. Il ne voulait pas gêner le travail des médecins. Il n’était pas blessé et il n’avait pas à se trouver là. Il devait se dépêcher d’obtenir ce qu’il était venu chercher. Il se dirigea à grand pas vers le fond de la salle où il avait remarqué la silhouette de la princesse. Elle était agenouillée près d’un blessé et lui tenait la main. Steve s’arrêta et sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale en remarquant qu’il lui manquait toute la jambe droite. Il enfouit dans un coin de sa tête son sentiment de culpabilité pour se concentrer sur l’attitude de Shuri. 

La jeune fille ne parlait pas et se contentait de serrer la main de cet homme qu’elle ne connaissait pas et qui la regardait. Rien dans le comportement de celui-ci ne semblait montrer qu’il souffrait. Mais Steve pouvait lire la douleur dans ses yeux. L’estropié était focalisé sur le visage de la princesse qui, par une simple pression de la main, semblait l'apaiser. Finalement, elle reposa lentement sa main et se releva. Elle orna son visage d’un petit sourire qui lui fut rendu par l’homme à terre. Puis Shuri se dirigea vers un nouveau blessé. On voyait qu’elle se pressait pour soigner le plus de monde possible mais en même temps, elle prenait du temps pour chacun d’entre eux. Et Steve se dit qu’elle ferait une grande reine. 

Shuri s’agenouilla à nouveau devant un jeune homme avec un large bandage qui lui barrait le ventre. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule avant de le scanner. 

“C’est beaucoup mieux” dit-elle doucement avec un petit sourire soulagé.

Les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirèrent légèrement elles aussi, confirmant que la jeune fille avait facilement réussi à entrer dans le coeur de tout le monde. Il semblait gêné, comme s’il s’en voulait de prendre de son temps précieux, comme s’il culpabilisait d’être blessé, ce qui donna à Steve l’envie de vomir. 

“Je vais vous faire transférer dans une chambre. Vous devez vous reposer.”

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Shuri soupira avec fatigue et se releva lentement avant qu’elle ne remarque Captain America qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

“Captain ? Que puis-je pour vous ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?”

“ … Non. Je suis désolé de vous déranger. Je, … Nous avons reçu des nouvelles de deux Avengers qui ne pouvaient pas être là pendant la bataille. Je voulais votre permission pour emprunter un jet afin d’aller les chercher.”

“Bien sûr Captain, vous n’avez pas besoin de demander, faites ce que bon vous semblera” répondit Shuri avec un geste las de la main. “Okoye va vous donner tout ce dont vous avez besoin.” 

“Merci” s’inclina Steve.

“Comment vont les réparations ?” s’informa Shuri.

“Très bien, princesse. Nous aurons rapidement fini.”

“Parfait” dit la jeune fille qui commençait à se détourner pour revenir aux blessés. Finalement, elle se retourna à nouveau vers le Captain. “Vous devriez prendre une douche et nettoyer vos blessures.” 

Puis elle repartit et le coeur de Steve se sera à nouveau devant le courage de cette jeune fille. Il se retourna rapidement, désireux de quitter ce lieu au plus vite. Oui, il avait l’habitude des hôpitaux de guerre, mais c'était la première fois que la bataille était le résultat de sa décision. Il avait l’impression que chaque blessure qu’il voyait était de sa responsabilité. Il ne méritait pas que l’on s’occupe de ses coupures. Elles n’étaient que le souvenir des conséquences de ses choix. Et il devait assumer tout ce sang qui coulait.

En passant, Steve remarqua la silhouette de M’Baku, accroupi près de l’un de ses hommes qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de 20 ans. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux et lui caressait lentement les cheveux. Steve s'aperçut rapidement que la poitrine du jeune homme ne se soulevait plus. Il était mort. Les yeux du chef africain rencontrèrent ceux du héros américain. Ce dernier eut l’impression qu’on le frappait tant ces yeux étaient durs. La peine que l’on pouvait y lire quelques instants auparavant s’était rapidement muée en haine. Steve se détourna et parcourut les derniers mètres vers la sortie, presque en courant.

Il s’appuya contre un mur pour respirer profondément. Il avait l’impression qu’il venait de s’échapper d’un monde horrible où il était resté prisonnier pendant des heures. En faite, il n’était pas resté plus de trois minutes dans l'hôpital. Pourtant il avait déjà vu des morts. Il avait déjà tué. Mais là c’était une hécatombe inutile. Il n’était pas étonnant que M’Baku le haïsse. Lui même se haïssait. Il avait perdu son titre de héros. Il avait peur. Il était pathétique.

Natasha le retrouva ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, comprenant à quoi il pensait.

“Clint sera avec Scott dans deux heures.”

“Parfait.” Steve se redressa. “Avec le jet, nous y serons dans trois.”

ooOoOoOoo

Les autres Avengers avaient appris l’arrivée de leurs deux amis mais aucun d’entre eux n’était venu les accueillir, et les deux héros leur en étaient reconnaissants. Ils n’étaient en effet pas beaux à voir, sales, les cheveux en bataille, la peau pâle et les yeux rouges et gonflés. Certes, tous leurs amis étaient dans le même état puisqu’aucun d’entre eux n’avait pris le temps de se laver ou de se changer. Mais personne ne voulait montrer sa déchéance ni voir celle des autres. Même Scott, qui essayait de faire bonne figure pour sa fille, avait du mal à cacher ses émotions. Il tenait son enfant contre lui, ne parvenant pas à la lâcher. Cassie avait le regard fixe, le corps tremblant, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Le trajet vers le Wakanda s’était fait en silence. Arrivés aux Etats Unis, Natasha avait serré Clint dans ses bras et Steve avait pressé l’épaule de Scott, le tout sans dire un mot. Cassie, la main dans celle de son père, ne leva même pas la tête. Les héros avaient du mal à se regarder dans les yeux, de peur d’y lire leur propre désespoir. Les seuls mots échangés furent “allons-y”, murmurés par Captain America en désignant le jet d’un signe de tête.

Une fois à destination, Steve et Natasha emmenèrent leurs amis aux chambres que leur avait attribuées Okoye. Cette dernière veillait au bon accomplissement des ordres de la princesse pendant que celle-ci était occupée à l’hôpital. Après leur installation, Clint et Scott, toujours accompagné de sa fille muette, aidèrent eux aussi, toujours en silence, à la reconstruction du pays, se disant que plus vite cela sera fait, plus vite ils pourront se préparer à combattre Thanos. Mais au fond, ils savaient qu’ils ne seraient jamais prêts. Alors ils travaillaient pour ne pas y penser.

Les Avengers étaient séparés en groupe : Natasha, Clint et Scott s’occupaient d'approvisionner les habitants en nourriture, pendant que Steve, Thor et Rocket déblayaient les débris et reconstruisaient les immeubles. Le raton laveur serrait contre lui un effaceur de gravité. L’appareil lui permettait de déplacer une tonne de débris en même temps. L’animal mettait un point d’honneur à les lancer le plus loin possible avec parfois des cris de rage, histoire de se soulager. Plusieurs civils lui jetaient des coups d’œil étonnés mais ne disaient rien. Rocket s’en moquait. Il avait l’habitude. C’était rassurant de constater que certaines choses n’avaient pas changées. Mais s’il avait pu choisir, ce n’est pas ça qu’il aurait voulu garder. Shuri, Bruce et M’Baku ne sortaient pas de l’hôpital, ce dernier ne voulant pas quitter le chevet de ses hommes. Tous les blessés avaient été rapatriés et Okoye s’occupait de recenser les morts. 

Rhodey, lui aussi, était avec Okoye dans la salle où cette dernière essayait de diriger le pays. Il passait son temps au téléphone pour obtenir des informations sur le reste de la planète. C'est avec grand mal que les gouvernements ne laissaient pas les pays tomber dans l'anarchie. Les magasins étaient pillés. La nourriture viendra bientôt à manquer et il n'y avait plus assez de main d’œuvre pour les récoltes. Les gens se contentent de vivre en se morfondant dans leur malheur. Les nouvelles du monde extérieur n'amélioraient pas l'humeur des Avengers. Les gouvernements avaient rendu un rapport à tous les habitants de la planète pour leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé, qu'un fou de titan violet avait claqué des doigts et tué aléatoirement la moitié de l'univers. Ils avaient aussi affiché publiquement l'incapacité des Avengers à l'arrêter. Et tout le monde avait perdu espoir.

Et puis, à la fin du sixième jour, il n'y avait plus rien à faire au Wakanda. Les habitants avaient des réserves de nourriture, tous les soldats avaient été retrouvés, les morts avaient été enterrés, les blessés étaient pour la plupart soignés et les constructions avaient déjà été réparées grâce à la technologie du pays. C'est à ce moment-là que les Avengers commencèrent à paniquer. Que faire maintenant ? Ils avaient échoué dans leur mission la plus importante : sauver la Terre. Lorsqu'il s'avérait que l'on avait plus besoin d'eux, ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. 

Ils avaient du mal à rester ensemble. Cela leur rappelait ceux qu'ils avaient perdu. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient, ils se contentaient des formules de politesse avant de s'éloigner le plus vite possible. L'ombre des Avengers désintégrés et de la moitié de l'univers se tenait entre eux. Alors, ils se dirigèrent comme des robots vers leur chambre. Avant qu’ils ne disparaissent, Steve leur conseilla de prendre une douche et de se reposer. Mais dès que ses amis eurent disparu, il dût se forcer à faire ce qu’il avait dit. 

Il se déshabilla lentement, ses muscles courbaturés, grinçants. Il entra dans la douche et commença à faire couler l’eau. Les gouttes emmenèrent avec elles le sang qui tachait encore sa peau. Ses coupures piquaient légèrement au contact du liquide. Il se dit qu’il avait de la chance de pouvoir encore sentir son corps. Il se lava rapidement, se sécha et s’habilla avant de se diriger lentement vers le lit dans lequel il se glissa. Il était épuisé. Il avait à peine dormi ces derniers jours. Mais aussitôt couché, il sut qu’il ne parviendrait pas à s’endormir.

Allongé dans son lit, il ne pouvait empêcher son cerveau de divaguer. Il venait de perdre Bucky, son meilleur ami pendant les années 40, la seule chose qui lui restait de sa vie d'avant. Il venait également de perdre Sam son meilleur ami de cette époque. Alors son futur lui paraissait bien sombre. Lorsqu’il fermait les yeux, il ne cessait de revoir encore et encore Bucky disparaître devant lui. Ces points se serrèrent. Le symbole de l'Amérique refusait de laisser tomber, tant qu'il était en vie, il allait se battre pour inverser ce qu'avait fait le Thanos. Mais pour l'instant il ne savait pas comment. Il ne devait pas abandonner, ou alors la disparition de ses amis n’aurait servi à rien. Agacé, il se releva et sortit de sa chambre.

Aucun des Avengers ne pouvaient dormir. Après s’être douché, leur esprit ne pouvait éviter de penser à autre chose que le deuil. Et la douleur était très vive pour tous, surtout pour Clint qui avait perdu ses enfants et qui se morfondait dans son désespoir. Tous cherchaient désespérément une occupation pour éviter de penser. Enfermé dans sa chambre, Clint peignait. Scott lui, lisait des histoires à sa fille, toujours muette. Natasha fit du gymnase son domaine et ne cessait de taper contre un sac de boxe et de s'entraîner pour le possible combat à venir. Rhodes restait collé à son téléphone, cherchant à joindre le plus de monde possible. Bruce ne sortait pas de l'hôpital. 

Et Thor, quant à lui, ne quittait plus la salle de radio d’où il envoyait les messages pour son peuple. Pour l’instant personne n’avait répondu. Des bouteilles de bières vides s’empilaient autour de lui. Le Dieu avait pris l’habitude de noyer son chagrin dans l’alcool et là, il avait beaucoup à oublier. Cependant, le roi d’Asgard ne désespérait pas de retrouver les siens et envoyait une transmission pratiquement toutes les heures. 

Rocket ne quittait pas son ami. Ils avaient l’impression de se comprendre sans se parler. Ils venaient tous les deux d’une autre planète et avaient perdu leur famille et leurs congénères. De plus, même s’il avait l’habitude des regards, Rocket en avait marre que tous ceux qui le croisaient ne puissent s'empêcher de le fixer avec de grands yeux étonnés. Avec Thor, Rocket avait l’impression de retrouver un semblant de normalité. Tous deux ne se parlaient pas et se contentaient de regarder les ordinateurs. Mais la présence de l’autre les apaisait. C’est une présence ni habituelle, ni inconnue, de sorte que l’autre ne pouvait pas faire surgir de mauvais souvenirs. Et ainsi, Rocket se sentait moins seul sur cette planète étrangère. 

Bien que loin les uns des autres, les Avengers pouvaient sentir la présence de leurs camarades autour d’eux. Et cette présence les apaisait. Ils savaient qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls à chercher du sens à ce qui arrivait, mais ils n’étaient pas prêts à se confronter à la tristesse de leurs amis et ils se laissaient du temps pour panser leurs plaies chacun de leur côté pour après, peut-être, mieux se regrouper.

Enfin Captain America ne pouvait pas rester dans sa chambre. Il était assis dans un couloir de l'hôpital durant toute la nuit à regarder les médecins travailler, se sentant inutile, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ses pas l’avaient naturellement conduit jusqu’ici, sans réfléchir. Il voulait combattre Thanos au plus vite pour se débarrasser de cette culpabilité qui lui broyait le ventre. Mais il venait de voir l'amer constat de la fragilité du mental des Avengers et cherchait un moyen de les remotiver.

Il détestait se sentir impuissant. Cela lui faisait remonter trop de mauvais souvenirs d’un temps ancien. Bien avant qu’il reçoive le sérum. Lorsqu’il tentait de s’interposer contre des brutes stupides dont le passe-temps préféré était de martyriser des personnes plus faibles qu’eux. Et Steve avait été faible. Il avait été dans l’incapacité de protéger les autres. Peu importe le nombre de fois où essayait de les arrêter, une fois qu’il s’était fait tabasser, les brutes revenaient à leur première victime. Et donc finalement, il s’était fait frapper pour rien. Il s’était senti inutile. De même lorsqu’il avait voulu entrer dans l’armée. Il avait détesté son corps faible. Mais à cette époque, il ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier.

Jusqu’à ce qu’on lui donne sa chance. Steve n’était toujours pas sûr de la raison qui avait poussé le docteur Erskine à le choisir lui. Mais à chaque fois qu’il pensait à la dernière discussion qu’il avait eu avec lui, la veille du jour où il avait reçu le sérum, il sentait son cœur se réchauffer. Il faisait toujours en sorte de respecter le dernier souhait du docteur : rester lui-même. Pas besoin d’être parfait, juste faire ce qu’il pensait juste.

Sa vie n’était à partir de ce jour qu’une succession de batailles. Il ne s’en plaignait pas, si cela permettait de construire un monde meilleur. Et il n’avait jamais perdu. Enfin pas vraiment. Il avait perdu Bucky et était même mort. Mais au moins il avait gagné la guerre. Même après la bataille avec Tony, il avait beaucoup perdu mais il avait gagné sa liberté d’agir. Et oui, il était triste d’avoir perdu un ami mais, même avec leur désaccord il savait qu’ils seraient toujours coéquipiers. Gagner n’avait pas toujours était facile mais c’était logique, naturel. Alors il ne pouvait pas croire qu’ils avaient perdu contre Thanos. Pas encore.

Ayant fini de soigner tous ceux qu'il pouvait, le docteur Banner sortit de l'hôpital au matin du septième jour et remarqua tout de suite son ami. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de lui sans poser de question. Tous deux restèrent silencieux. 

“Comment vont-ils ?”

“Nous avons soigné tous ceux qui pouvaient l'être. La plupart vont mieux, grâce à la princesse. Mais il y a encore beaucoup de patients pour qui leur survit de dépend plus de nous. Et cela affecte beaucoup Shurie, répond tristement le docteur.”

Steve soupira.

“Quel gâchis ! Nous n'avons même pas réussi à sauver Vision. Tout cela n'a servit à rien !”

“Au moins nous avons essayé !”

Le Captain regarda son ami.

“Dis-moi la vérité. Est ce qu'il aurait mieux fallu laisser Wanda détruire la pierre de Vision ?”

“Cela n'aurait rien changé. Je te rappelle que Thanos avait la pierre du temps. Et si on ne l’avait pas combattu, on s'en serait voulu.”

Steve ferma les yeux. Son ami avait raison. Ils avaient fait leur maximum.

“Je pense que nous devions perdre.”

Steve rouvrit les yeux et regarda son ami, choqué par ce qu'il venait de dire. Le docteur soupira.

“Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je ne dis pas que c'est une bonne chose. Mais à mon avis, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Nous devions perdre une bataille pour gagner la guerre.”

“Sauf que cette bataille nous a fait perdre la moitié de l'univers !”

“Nous les récupérerons” répondit fermement le docteur.

“Pas quand la plupart de nos combattants s'évitent !”

“C'est à toi de les motiver !”

Steve eu un petit rire amer. Facile à dire ! Après un petit instant de silence confortable entre les deux amis, savourant d'être à nouveau réunis après plus d’un an de séparation, Steve se leva lentement, son corps lui semblant lourd après être resté toute la nuit par terre. Puis il aida son ami à faire de même et garda sa main dans la sienne en le regardant droit dans les yeux. 

“Alors allons-y.”

Ils commencèrent à marcher d'un pas décidé.

“Tu m'as manqué, Bruce !” Dit Steve, soudainement de meilleure humeur. “Je suis pressé que tu nous raconte tes aventures pendant cette année d’absence !”

Bruce se contenta de rire doucement mais s'interrompit en voyant le sourire presque sadique de Captain America.

“Mais avant, tu devrais aller voir Nat ! Ce qu’elle te réserve devrait être suffisant pour te punir de t’être enfui après la Sokovie.”

Bruce lui jeta un regard paniqué. Steve regarda pensivement au fond du couloir.

“Nous devons renouer les liens entre nous. Même si on doit le faire un par un.”

à suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre est écrit mais j'attend qu'une amie le lise pour qu'elle corrige les fautes et me dise ce qu'elle en pense. Et vous ne voudriez vraiment pas le lire si elle n'enlève pas les fautes, c'est simple j'en fais quasiment à chaque mots.  
> Merci d'avoir lu!
> 
> Dans le prochain chapitre, Clint supporte mal la perte de sa famille et Scott se confie à Steve.


	3. Être un père

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey et Steve font la paix. Clint doute d'avoir été un bon père. Scott ne sait pas quoi faire pour sa fille muette et Steve tente de l'aider en se confiant à lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut ! 
> 
> Excusez-moi pour la longueur de ce chapitre mais je ne voyais vraiment pas où le couper vu que les deux conversations principales ont le même sujet. J’ai également pris beaucoup de libertés dans la psychologie des personnages. J’espère que ça reste néanmoins logique avec les films. N’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Leurs bruits de pas résonnaient dans le couloir vide. Bruce et Steve se dirigeaient vers les chambres des Avengers, situées à l’opposé de l'hôpital. Bruce semblait un peu angoissé à l’idée de retrouver Natasha et Steve préparait dans sa tête un discours pour les autres Avengers.

Peggy lui avait dit qu’il était doué pour remotiver les soldats désespérés. Mais s’il pouvait pousser des combattants à affronter des nazis à la technologie avancée, il n’était pas sûr de convaincre qui que ce soit à combattre un extraterrestre au pouvoirs divins. S’il pouvait leur éviter de risquer leur vie, il irait seul. Il les considérait comme sa famille et il ne pouvait se permettre de les perdre. Mais ils avaient aussi un devoir moral envers tous ceux qui ont disparu et au reste de l’humanité. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de continuer à les laisser se morfondre seuls. C’est ensemble qu’ils pourront tout combattre, les problèmes du cœur, les problèmes de l’esprit, les problèmes du corps. Que ce soit des problèmes causés entre amis ou à cause des ennemis. Ensemble ils pourraient tous gagner.

Un nouveau bruit de pas fit sortir Steve de ses pensées. Les apercevant, Rhodey se dirigea vers eux, d’une démarche dynamique. Dans sa main il serait encore son téléphone portable. Il salua ses amis qui s’étaient arrêter pour l’attendre.

“Bruce” salua le colonel avant de se retourner vers le capitaine. “Steve, je voulais te parler.”

“Très bien” murmura Bruce. “Je vous laisse.” Il regarda Steve avec comme un accord dans les yeux. “Je vais aller voir Natasha.”

“On se voit plus tard” acquiesça le Captain. Une fois le scientifique parti, il se retourna vers le lieutenant-colonel. “Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?”

“J’ai réussi à avoir Pepper au téléphone.”

“Dieu merci” répondit le soldat en soupirant de soulagement. “Elle va bien ? Elle a eu des nouvelles de Tony ?”

A ce moment-là, le captain se rendit compte avec honte que pas une seule fois il avait pensé à la famille des Avengers. Après tout, pour lui, ces amis était sa seule famille, et comme les survivants étaient près de lui, il n’avait pas besoin de penser à autre chose.

Une image de Sharon se forma dans son esprit mais il la sortit de sa tête. Pour l’instant il ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Et pourtant une pointe d’angoisse lui traversa le cœur. Il n’avait aucune nouvelle d’elle et n’était pas sûr d’en vouloir car il ne saurait pas ce qu’il ferait si elle avait disparu.

En tout cas, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup les familles de ses amis. Mais ce n’est pas le cas de Peper. On pouvait même dire que la jeune femme faisait elle aussi partie du groupe des Avengers puisqu’elle a vécu très souvent avec eux d’abord dans la tour puis au QG. C’était vraiment une femme incroyable, digne d’être aimé. D’ailleurs, tous les Avengers l'appréciaient. Steve frissonna en pensant à ce que la jeune femme avait pu penser en voyant son fiancé disparaître dans l’espace. Et il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle.

“Elle va aussi bien que possible étant donné les circonstances. Elle essaye toujours de faire bonne figure. Et non. Aucune nouvelle de Tony” répondit Rhodey d’une voix tremblante.

Steve sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il s'efforça de répondre calmement. “Bon cela ne veut rien dire. Il est peut-être juste bloqué sur une autre planète.”

“Ha ? Et en quoi c’est rassurant qu’il soit seul au fin fond de l’univers” demanda War Machine avec humeur.

“Mais enfin ! Tu connais Tony ! Si quelqu’un peut traverser l’espace et en revenir c’est bien lui ! Nous parlons de l’homme le plus intelligent du monde et je sais qu’il fera tout pour rentrer.”

“Oui, tu as raison, excuse-moi.” 

“Ce n’est pas grave.” 

C’était vrai. Il comprenait très bien ce que Rhodes pouvait ressentir. Lui-même se souvenait de ce qu’il ressentait lorsqu’il ne savait pas si Bucky était mort lors de la guerre. L’incertitude est l’une des pires choses. Ne pas savoir s'il faut pleurer. Ne pas savoir quoi faire. Se sentir impuissant. Être constamment sur les nerfs en entendant des sous-entendus partout même là où il n’y en a pas. L’inquiétude que ressenti Steve pour Tony ne devait être rien par rapport à celle de Rhodes. Et le capitaine ne savait pas quoi faire pour le rassurer.

Les deux amis se regardèrent, repensant un instant à leurs désaccords passés. Mais le malaise se dissipa rapidement, leur amitié étant plus forte et Steve sentit son corps se détendre.

“Du coup, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?”

“Pepper va venir ici. Ce n’est pas sécurisé dehors. Certains… Certains accusent les Avengers d’être responsables de ce qui s’est passé. Et la relation entre Tony et Pepper est connue. J’ai peur que l’on s’en prenne à elle. Elle a accepté de venir à condition qu’elle puisse être au cœur de toute la stratégie des combats qui nous attendent.”

“Cela me parait évident” murmura Steve, se promettant de protéger la fiancée de son ami. “Quand est-ce qu’elle arrive ?”

“Dans quelques heures. Okoye lui a déjà attribuée une chambre.”

“Très bien. Nous serons là pour l'accueillir.”

“Super, merci.”

Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers le gymnase. Oui, Rhodes et Steve pouvaient se définir comme des amis, mais ils n’étaient pas extrêmement proche. Leur affection était cependant sincère. Les yeux du soldat ne pouvaient s’empêcher de se baisser vers les jambes du colonel. Sa gorge se noua légèrement. Il savait que ce n’était pas totalement de sa faute mais… un peu quand même. 

“Comment tu vas Rhodey? On n’a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour parler depuis …”

“Je vais bien merci. Toi tu as une meilleure tête qu’il y a quelques jours.” 

“Les bienfaits de la douche.”

Ils rirent et ça leur fit du bien. 

“Je suis désolé pour Bucky” dit soudain Rhody après un instant d’hésitation.

La phrase surpris un peu Steve mais il comprit tout de suite ce qu’elle signifiait. Une demande de paix qu’il fût plus que pressé d'accepter.

“On va le ramener. On va tous les ramener. Ainsi que Tony.”

“Ouais. Euh ... Écoute mec, je défendrais Bucky contre Tony car j’ai conscience que ce qui est arrivé n’était pas sa faute. Cependant, je ne lui demanderai jamais de te pardonner. Parce que je continue de penser que tu as fait de la merde.”

“Je sais. Je comprends. Abandonner Tony en Sibérie a été ma pire erreur. J’ai complètement échoué à maintenir notre groupe soudé. Je suis navré. Et désolé, pour tes jambes.”

“Ça va. Ce n’était pas ta faute. Je m’y suis habitué.”

Il y eut un petit moment de silence. Le bruit de leurs pas s’était synchronisé.

“Tu crois que l’on va retrouver Bruce vivant ?”

ooOoOoOoo

Natasha était en train de martyriser un sac de sable lorsqu’elle aperçut du coin de l’œil quelqu’un dans l’encadrement de la porte du gymnase. Elle releva la tête pour reconnaître Clint, le visage pâle et les yeux rouges. Elle arrêta de frapper, le souffle court. Ils restèrent un petit moment immobile, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Seule la respiration coupée de l'espionne se faisait entendre dans la grande pièce vide. Aucun des deux ne bougeait, s'observant. Natasha avait tout de suite compris ce que faisait son ami ici. Elle finit par se diriger vers lui à grands pas et le prit dans ses bras, où l’archer éclata en sanglots. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça sans bouger. 

Natasha se rappela le moment où elle avait enfin réussi à joindre son ami par téléphone. Elle l’avait appelé plusieurs fois avant qu’il ne réponde et elle s’était mise à imaginer le pire. Et lorsqu’il a enfin décroché, elle s’est rendu compte que son ami n’était plus le même. Sa voix était froide, assurée, sans tremblement, quand il lui avait annoncé que toute sa famille avait disparu. Et lorsqu’elle l’avait vu au QG, il avait le visage fermé, les lèvres serrées. Seuls ses yeux rouges montraient ses émotions cachées. 

Mais ces yeux n’étaient pas rouges à force de pleurer. Ils étaient rouges à force de retenir ses larmes. Car Clint détestait pleurer et montrer ses sentiments. Même après s’être fait contrôler par Loki, il avait caché son traumatisme à son amie sous la colère qu’il éprouvait contre le dieu de la malice. Aussi loin qu’elle se souvienne, c’était la première fois que l’espionne voyait l’archer dans cet état. A force de les cacher, ses émotions venaient d’exploser. Et la jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire pour calmer son ami. Elle se contenta donc de le tenir dans ses bras en silence, l’écoutant sangloter dans un silence respectueux. 

Au bout d’un moment, Clint eut un petit rire entre deux hoquets.

“Désolé Nat. Je ne pouvais plus rester seul.” 

“C’est compréhensible” dit-elle doucement.

“Je n’aurais jamais cru que les cris des enfants me manqueraient autant” murmura l’homme en enfonçant son visage dans l’épaule de son amie.

“Ne t'inquiète pas” lui répondit Natasha en lui caressant les cheveux. “On va les ramener. On va tous les ramener.”

Clint secoua la tête et répondit dans un gémissement douloureux :

“Ne me donne pas d’espoir.”

L’espionne fut choquée. Elle constata que son ami s’était enfoncé plus qu’elle avait bien voulu le croire. Ou pour être exact, elle n’avait pas voulu le voir. Savoir qu’un ami souffrait et ne rien pouvoir faire pour le soulager est quelque chose de terrible. Il est toujours plus facile de se concentrer sur sa propre douleur que sur celle des autres. On ne devrait pas comparer les douleurs, chacun à différentes façons de réagir à un même événement. Et après le claquement de doigts, il était évident que tout le monde souffrait. Mais contrairement à Natacha, qui était dans un lieu familier et entourée de personnes connues, Clint n’avait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher. Et cela avait assez duré. Il était temps d’arrêter de penser à elle et de jouer son rôle d’amie. Elle resserra son emprise sur lui.

“J’aurai dû t’en donner plus tôt.”

“Je ne le mérite pas. La douleur de leur disparition est ma punition.”

L’espionne soupira. Elle connaissait ce sentiment. Il était plus simple de se prélasser dans le désespoir que de tenter d’y remédier avec le risque d’échouer. Échouer une nouvelle fois serait pire que tout. Mettre tous ses efforts dans un combat bien préparé et perdre malgré tout serait un coup fatal. Sa propre impuissance est quelque chose d’effrayant. Mais si Natasha avait appris quelque chose de ses années au sein du SHIELD c’était que même quand un combat semblait perdu, il y avait toujours la possibilité d’un dernier retournement de situation qui changerait toute la donne. Mais seulement à condition de ne jamais abandonner et de se battre jusqu’au bout. Et il fallait qu’elle le rappelle à Hawkeye.

Cependant, il est vrai que dans toute leur carrière d'Avengers, ils n’avaient jamais connu pareille défaite. Et les super héros étaient parfois un peu trop humains. Reprendre le rôle de défenseur de la Terre n'allait pas être facile. Surtout quand maintenant, c’était l’univers entier qui avait besoin d’eux. Natasha eut honte d’elle-même en reconnaissant qu’elle était partie se cacher dans ce gymnase, se donnant une excuse pour fuir ce rôle qui est maintenant trop pesant sur ses épaules. Elle en avait oublié qu’elle n’était pas seule pour le faire. Et un héros devrait commencer par sauver les gens qu’il aime.

“Ne dit pas ça. Tout le monde mérite de l’espoir. Et tu n’as pas à te punir pour quelque chose que tu ne savais pas. On n’avait pas pu te contacter pour te prévenir de l’arrivée de Thanos.”

Clint poussa un grognement rageux. 

“Ce n’est pas de ça dont je parle ! Tu ne sais pas tout sur moi, sur quel genre de parent je suis.”

Il frissonna puis se détacha de son amie avec un soupire frustrer. Natacha le regarda complètement interdite. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu’il voulait dire par là. Elle avait rencontré Clint quelques temps avant que celui-ci ne fasse la connaissance de Laura et elle ne l’avait toujours connu que comme un amoureux transi. En fait, c’était elle qui avait fait remarquer à son ami son inclinaison pour cette nouvelle agent du département logistique. Ce n’était pas compliqué à remarquer (sauf pour l’homme et la femme en question) puisqu’il n’arrêtait pas de parler d’elle (ce qui devenait très agaçant). Au bout de plusieurs mois, elle l’avait presque supplié de demander à la jeune femme de sortir avec lui. L’espionne s’en félicitait car cela lui a permis quelques mois plus tard de devenir la marraine d’une adorable petite fille, avant que deux autres garçons ne suivent.

Ils semblaient être une famille parfaitement heureuse. Natasha l’avait observé évoluer tendrement. Clint était un père aimant qui protégeait sa famille. Donc elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il se reprochait. Alors qu’elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander de plus amples informations, l'archet la coupa.

“Tu sais ce que j’ai fait quand Laura m’a dit qu’elle était enceinte ? Tu ne peux pas le savoir car tu étais en mission d’infiltration à ce moment-là. Et bien je vais te le dire. J’ai fui comme un lâche. J’ai pris la première mission qu’on me proposait pour m'éloigner. Je ne voulais pas être père. Quel espion sensé fondrait une famille avec l’idée permanente qu’ils pourraient être pris à partie dans son boulot ? J’ai supplié Laura de ne pas le garder mais quand elle m’a dit qu’elle avait pris sa décision, je l’ai abandonné !”

Natacha ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n’en sorti. Elle avait blêmi en comprenant ce qui perturbait l’archer. Elle se sentit un peu vexée que son meilleur ami de lui ait pas confié ses angoisses à cette époque. Elle se souvient qu’effectivement, elle effectuait une longue mission et qu’elle n’avait appris la grosses qu’à son retour, alors que Laura approchait de son terme. Mais elle se rappelait aussi que c’était Clint qui le lui avait appris par message, le terminant en lui demandant de veiller sur sa femme pendant l’accouchement. Ce qui signifiait bien que, malgré toutes ses réticences, il se souciait du choix de sa femme. 

“Je n’étais même pas là le jour de l’accouchement” continua Clint d’une voix brisée. “J’aurais pu facilement abandonner la mission pour la retrouver mais… J’avais peur. Lila avait déjà trois mois la première fois que je l’ai vu.”

Natacha était présente. Elle se souvenait de la tendresse et de l’inquiétude dans les yeux de son ami lorsqu’il avait pris son bébé. Mais elle n’avait nullement conscience du reste des pensées qu’il avait pu avoir à ce moment.

“Elle était si petite et si vulnérable. J’ai su alors que je voudrais la protéger au péril de ma vie. C’est étrange les effets que vous provoquent les enfants. Tu les aimes tellement malgré le poids qu’ils te mettent sur les épaules. Parce que c’est ce que je me suis dit ce jour-là. La petite était un poids qui me repoussait en arrière, qui m'emprisonnerait à vie dans la peur perpétuelle qu’un vilain puisse la découvrir.”

Il regarda Natacha, priant pour qu’elle le comprenne.

“Tu sais que la première chose qu’on nous apprend pour devenir espion est de faire abstraction de tout sentiment, de se fondre dans la peau de notre personnage, oublier tout ce que l’on connait de notre vraie vie, mais c’est impossible quand on a une famille. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser à eux. Parce que tout ce que tu fais, tu le fais pour eux. Et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de craindre leur jugement. Ce qu’ils diraient s’ils savaient ce que tu fais pour garder ta couverture. C’est pour ça que, plusieurs fois, pendant certaines missions je… J’ai pensé à plusieurs reprises que tout serait plus simple s’ils n'existaient pas.”

L’archer mit une main devant sa bouche, étouffant un nouveau sanglot.

“J’ai échoué. J’ai échoué en tant que père et en tant qu’espion. Je ne sais combien de fois j’ai été distrait pendant une mission parce que je pensais à eux. Et je ne compte même pas tout le temps que j’ai loupé avec eux, les anniversaires et les noëls manqués. Mais ils ne m’en tenaient pas rigueur, alors que moi je pensais… Je suis fatigué quand je rentre de mission et… Les enfants étaient juste contents de me revoir mais moi… J’étais irrité du bruit qu’ils faisaient et… Je me répétais encore et encore que ce serait plus simple si je n'avais pas d'enfant.”

Natasha se rapprocha lentement de lui dans un élan incertain de le reprendre dans ses bras mais il se recula. Il avait besoin de finir, qu’elle comprenne ses fautes.

“Mais quand le calme revenait et quand Cooper me souriait... ou quand Lila et moi nous nous entraînions au tire à l’arc... Je n’avais besoin de plus rien d’autre. Ils étaient mon monde, mon coin de paradis secret. J’oubliais toutes mes angoisses et mes réticences, avant qu’elles ne reviennent au galop à la prochaine mission. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n’ai pas abandonné ce boulot plus tôt. Cette année en résidence surveillée était la plus belle de ma vie. Parfois les missions me manquaient quand je m’ennuyais ou que j’étais énervé contre eux. Mais c’était vite passé. Je ne suis qu’un égoïste et j’en suis bien puni. Je ne les méritais pas.”

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les tirant, comme s’il espérait qu’une douleur physique le soulagerait un peu de sa culpabilité. Sa vision était complètement troublée par les larmes et sa respiration saccadée.

“Quand cela s’est passé, j’étais l’homme le plus heureux du monde. C’était vraiment une belle journée, le soleil brillait, il faisait beau. On en a profité pour préparer un barbecue dans le pré. J'apprenais à Lila à tirer, Cooper et Nathaniel jouaient au baseball pendant que Laura préparait les sandwichs. Les cris et les rires des enfants remplissaient l’air. Et tu sais la pensée qui m’a traversé l’esprit à ce moment ? Je me disais que cela m'empêchait de me concentrer pour tirer. Les rires de mes enfants m’ont énervé ! Quel père aurait pensé cela dis-moi ? Puis j’ai regardé mes garçons et ils étaient tellement mignons que j’ai repoussé cette pensée. On était bien !”

Il s’était calmé. Ses yeux n’étaient plus là. Il était de retour au moment de la disparition de sa famille. Ses mots se déversaient à toute vitesse, décrivant ce qu’il voyait et ce qu’il ressentait, comme s’il voulait fixer ce moment dans son esprit pour ne pas l’oublier.

“Lila venait de tirer une super flèche. Je lui ai dit d’aller la récupérer. J’ai détourné les yeux d’elle juste un instant pour regarder Laura qui nous a appelé pour manger. Je n’ai quitté ma fille qu’une minute mais elle était devenue introuvable ! Soudain il y eut comme un coup de vent, qui a complètement balayé les cris des enfants. C’était comme si j’avais été téléporté dans un autre endroit. L'ambiance était différente, glacée, fantomatique. Mais je ne me suis aperçu de rien. Je ne les ai pas vu disparaître. J’ai juste tourné la tête et regardé autour de moi. Je crois qu’il m’a fallu une minute entière pour que l’information atteigne mon cerveau : ma famille n’était plus là !”

Natasha avait attrapé les bras de son ami qui s'était accroché à elle comme une bouée. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas entendre la suite, qui était trop facile à deviner. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à lui demander de s’arrêter. Sa parole était déliée et on voyait qu’elle était cathartique pour l’archer. Alors Natasha le laissa terminer.

De grosses larmes coulaient à nouveau sur les joues de Clint. Son flot de paroles continuait à se déverser sans interruption. Il était hors du temps, hors de l’espace. Ses mains agrippaient les bras de son amie, ses ongles s’enfonçant dans sa chair mais la jeune femme s’en fichait. Même si elle n’en avait pas envie, elle se concentrait pour l'écouter car son ami en avait besoin. 

“Je suis resté figé encore quelques minutes avant de me précipiter vers la table où étaient les enfants quelques instants avant. Le vent dans les arbres était tellement assourdissant sans leurs cris. Il ressemblait à une alarme me prévenant de la catastrophe. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu’il se passait ! J’ai couru partout en appelant leur nom. Mais il n’y avait que le vent pour me répondre. Et c’est là que je les ai vu dansant dans l’air, comme pour se moquer de moi. Des cendres. Il y avait des petits tas de cendre à chaque endroit où se trouvait un membre de ma famille. C’est à ce moment-là que j’ai compris que j’étais seul. Que ma famille avait disparu. Que je n’avais rien pu empêcher. Et que, d’une certaine manière, mon vœu régulièrement formulé c’était réalisé…”

Sa voix s’est brisée. Et il s’est à nouveau effondré dans les bras de son amie. Elle se sentait impuissante devant cet afflux de douleur. Elle murmurait des mots réconfortants en lui caressant le dos. L’archer pleurait.

“Je savais qu’il ne serait pas facile de les protéger tous tout le temps, mais j’ai essayé. Même quand les pires pensées me traversaient, je te jure que c’était la pensée qui suivait. Les protéger. C’était mon rôle de père et de héros. J’ai tout échoué. Je ne les ai pas vu disparaître, j’avais tourné la tête, comme je le faisais toujours ! Je les ai éloignés le plus possible de mon travail pour qu’ils soient en sécurité mais je ne voyais pas que je les éloignais de moi ! Et l'ironie du sort c’est que je n’étais pas là où j’aurais dû être pendant la bataille avec Thanos ! Je ne dis pas que j’aurais pu changer quelque chose mais j’aurais essayé. Pour eux.”

Natasha respira, terrassée par la douleur de son ami. Elle réfléchit sérieusement à ce qu’elle devrait dire maintenant, pour le soulager, ne serait-ce qu’un peu. Car elle savait que rien de ce qu’elle pourrait dire ne pourrait le consoler entièrement.

“Ce n’est pas de ta faute Clint. Tout le monde sait que tu ne voulais pas ça. Je pense qu’il n’y a pas un seul parent qui n’est pas pensé une fois dans sa vie qu’il n’aurait pas dû avoir d’enfants. Et puis c’est normal d’avoir envie de s’enfuir. C’est une responsabilité qui fait peur, surtout avec notre métier. Tu as réussi à les protéger jusque-là. Tu leur as trouvé un bel endroit pour vivre, votre petit jardin secret où vous étiez heureux. Tu as réussi avec brio à séparer ta vie professionnelle et familiale. Tu as toujours été devant eux papa Clint et jamais l’Avengers.”

Elle entendit un petit soupire tremblant contre son épaule. Elle passa tendrement ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

“Le principal c’est que tu les aimes. Je le sais, ça se voit. Et ils t’aiment aussi. Tu es un bon père, je te le promets.”

Clint leva la tête vers elle, la scrutant pour savoir si elle était sincère. Il fut légèrement rassuré. 

“Ton coup de téléphone m’a sauvé, tu le sais ? Dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait si tu ne m’avais pas appelé. J’aurais pété un câble. Au début je voulais rester seul, c’est pour ça que je ne te répondais pas. Je suis resté dans le pré, je ne voulais pas rentrer dans la maison. C’était trop dur.”

“Une amie c’est fait pour ça.” Elle le sera plus fort. “On ramènera ta famille, je te le promets.”

“Mais c’est maintenant que je les veux près de moi ! Je ferais tout pour entendre à nouveau leurs rires. Je me plaignais du bruit mais finalement, le silence est bien pire. Je ne veux pas être seul !”

“Tu n’es pas seul Clint ! Tu ne le seras jamais, on sera toujours là pour te soutenir.”

Clint renifla en serrant plus fort son amie dans ses bras. Il se sentait encore mal mais il avait arrêté de trembler. Il se détacha de Natasha et murmura un faible “merci” sans regarder l’espionne dans les yeux. La jeune femme eut un doux sourire.

“Tu sais mon cher ami, tu as beau ne pas me regarder, je sais que tu as les yeux tout gonflés. Comme la fois où tu avais oublié tes lunettes de protection et qu'on s’était retrouvé dans une tempête de sable au nord d'Abidjan.”

L’archer lui jeta un regard noir en s’essuyant le nez.

“Je ne trouve pas ça drôle Romanoff. Et si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit…”

“Ce n’est pas du tout mon genre” répondit Natasha, une main sur la potrine avec un faux air offensé. “Me prenez-vous pour Stark ?”

Elle regretta aussitôt d’avoir mentionné le super héros. Les yeux de Clint s’assombrirent encore plus et elle-même sentit son cœur se serrer.

“Il va revenir. Nous serons à nouveau tous réuni.”

“J’en suis sûr” répondit Clint d’une voix ferme. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges mais secs et déterminés. “On a plus le temps de pleurer. Les seules larmes qui auront le droit de couler sont des larmes de joie lorsqu’on aura récupéré tout le monde.”

“Bien dit !” Acquiesça Natasha, dont l'enthousiasme accrocha un léger sourire sur le visage de l’archer.

“Je vais aller nager à la piscine, ça me changera les idées. Et puis je suis un peu rouillé après cette année de pause. Ensuite on réfléchira tous ensemble à comment se débarrasser de ce titan fou. Mais il faut que l’on s’y mette sérieusement.”

“Bonne idée. Je vais prendre une douche puis on obligera tout le monde à se retrouver dans la salle commune.”

“Super !” dit Clint en faisant un signe de la tête à son amie. Il se dirigea vers le fond du gymnase où se trouvait une piscine olympique. 

Natasha retira ses gants et les rangea dans l’armoire prévue à cet effet. Elle avait l’habitude de cette salle. Pendant cette dernière année, lorsqu’ils voulaient se reposer, les Avengers hors la loi passaient régulièrement au Wakanda. Le roi les accueillait toujours avec bienveillance, et pendant que Steve allait voir Bucky, Natasha avait été amenée au gymnase réservé à l’armée par Okoye, pressée de se mesurer à un Avengers.  
Mais malgré sa force, on ne pouvait pas vaincre facilement Black Widow. La chef des armées s’était rapidement retrouvée au tapis. Vexée, elle avait tout de suite demandé une revanche. Elle ne cessait de répéter que si elle perdait c’était parce qu’elle avait plus l’habitude de se battre avec sa lance qu’à mains nues. L’espionne avait l’avantage de l’expérience. Elle pouvait analyser rapidement un adversaire et construire une stratégie basée sur ses points faibles pour le battre. Malgré ses victoires, elle devait admettre que la chef des armées du Wakanda avait peu de faiblesses et qu’elle lui donnait du fil à retordre. Et la petite rivalité qui liait les deux femmes s’était rapidement transformée en amitié. 

Okoye avait même autorisé Natasha à assister à l'entraînement quotidien de l’armée Wakandaise. L’espionne était impressionnée par la fluidité de ces femmes qui répétaient avec leurs lances des mouvements de guerre complètement synchrones entre elles, dans une danse mortelle. Chaque entraînement commençait par cet exercice collectif. Le cri commun que poussaient les soldats touchait l’espionne qui, elle, avait l’habitude de travailler en solo. Cela lui avait fait penser à son groupe, aux Avengers qui étaient maintenant séparés. Elle ne l'avouera jamais, mais cela lui manquait. Elle avait fini par se reposer sur eux. Mais maintenant, ils ne se faisaient plus confiance les uns les autres et le semblant de famille que Natasha avait trouvé en eux s’était brisé en morceaux.

Après leur enchaînement, les Wakandaises se dirigeaient vers les différentes machines qui peuplaient le gymnase. La plupart ressemblaient aux machines avec lesquelles Natasha avait l’habitude de s'entraîner mais avec quelques aménagements technologiques en place, comme le bracelet qui ornait le poignet de chaque guerrière, leur permettant de mesurer leur progrès. La salle était assez grande pour accueillir toutes les machines de sport possibles et imaginables : des pistes d’escalades, des rings de boxe, des agrès de gymnastique…

Les soldats s'entraînaient par groupe de 50 tout au long de la journée, une heure par groupe, ce qui permettait à la salle de ne jamais être vide. Et en cet instant où le peu de guerrières qui restaient n’avaient ni le courage ni la force de s'entraîner, Natasha se sentait seule dans cette salle qui n'avait plus rien de familier sans la vie qu’elle occupait habituellement. La jeune femme ne voulait pas non plus regarder par la baie vitrée qui recouvrait toute une partie du mur. Elle ne voulait pas voir le paysage.

Elle se concentra sur ce qu’elle faisait, triant et rangeant toutes les paires de gants dans l’armoire quand une petite toux la fit se retourner. Dans l’encadrement de la porte, le visage pâle et l’aire anxieux, se trouvait Bruce Banner.

ooOoOoOoo

Captain America et War Machine marchaient dans le couloir du quartier des logements des Avengers, se dirigeant vers le gymnase. Ils rigolaient en imaginant ce que pouvait faire subir Black Widow à leur ami Bruce. Rire leur faisait du bien, leur montrait que d'une certaine façon la vie continuait et que rien n'était perdu car ils étaient encore là. Leurs rires s'envolaient en écho dans le couloir vide, secouant l'immobilité du lieu, lui rendant un peu de vie. Mais ce n'était qu'une courte pause. A nouveau, la réalité de leur situation revient rapidement à eux en entendant une voix triste, sortant de la porte entrouverte sur leur droite.

“S'il te plaît ma chérie, parle-moi !”

Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent, désemparés devant la douleur que portait cette voix. Steve avait reconnu la voix de Scott et il devina aussitôt à qu'il il parlait. Il décida que Ant-Man s'était assez isolé avec sa fille et qu'il était temps de lui venir en aide. Une demie seconde plus tard et tellement rapidement que Rhodey n’eut même pas le temps de bouger, il frappait doucement deux coups à la porte et entra, suivit du lieutenant-colonel.

Scott Lang était assis sur son lit, sa fille dans ses bras. Cette dernière, la peau pâle, les cheveux tombants, les bras ballants, la tête appuyée sur la poitrine de son père, semblait être complètement absente. Elle fixait le mur sans le voir, la bouche résolument fermée. Scott la serrait, incapable de la lâcher, comme si elle représentait son encre qui l'empêchait lui aussi de couler. Il suppliait sa fille de réagir mais sa voix ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Cette vision était désespérante et figea les deux héros sur place. 

Rhodey se gifla mentalement. Il savait que Ant-Man était ici avec sa fille, mais il n'avait même pas essayé de le rencontrer. Après tout, la seule fois où ils s'étaient vus ils avaient combattu. Mais déjà, pendant la bataille, il avait remarqué la sympathie de l'homme. Il n'avait pas d'excuses pour avoir laissé seuls ces deux personnes, entourées d'Avengers qui, il y a peu, étaient des ennemis, s'enfoncer dans leur malheur sans jamais essayer de savoir comment ils allaient.

Steve se maudit dans sa tête. Le claquement de doigt de Thanos avait traumatisé tout le monde mais au moins, ceux qui l'avaient combattu savaient que c'était un risque. Mais pour Scott, ce fut un choc. Il ne savait pas, ne pouvait pas imaginer que cela allait probablement arriver. Il ne connaissait même pas l'existence de Thanos ! Et voir d'un coup sa famille disparaître sans explication était quelque chose de très violent, surtout pour des enfants. C’est normal que Cassie soit si ébranlée, elle avait besoin d'aide ! Steve lui, avait abandonné le père et sa fille dans un pays étranger, sans chercher à comprendre à quel point ils étaient mal. Trop concentré sur sa douleur, il n'avait pas fait attention à celle des autres. 

“Scott ?”

L'homme fourmis releva la tête, regardant les deux Avengers avec de grands yeux, la peau cireuse et les joues creuses. Il n'était pas beau à voir, complètement désespéré, et prêt à défendre sa fille contre n’importe quel ennemi. Il ne fit pas attention à Rhodey et regarda Steve, paniqué et suppliant.

“Elle… Elle ne parle pas.”

Steve s'approcha lentement vers le couple.

“Je sais Scott, je sais. On va l'aider, ensemble !”

“Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?”

“Scott s’il te plait, calme-toi !”

“Me calmer ? La moitié du monde a disparu et ma fille est tout ce qu’il me reste ! Mais là, je ne la reconnais pas, ce n’est pas elle. Qu’est-ce que je vais faire si elle ne revient jamais ?”

“Arrête de paniquer ! Elle va guérir ! Elle est encore en état de choc. Et te voir péter un câble ne va pas l’aider ! Respire !”

Scott s'efforça d’écouter le Captain en respirant profondément, son souffle tremblant. Steve lança un regard désemparé au colonel. Scott serrait tellement sa fille, qui dans ses bras ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon, que Rhodey eut peur qu’il ne l’étouffe. Il se décida à s'approcher lentement. Devant le mouvement de recul de Scott, il leva les mains en l’air.

“Ne t'inquiète pas Scott, je veux juste t’aider.”

L’homme fourmi le regardait toujours avec suspicion et Rhodey se sentit mal à l’aise. Il jeta un regard à Steve qui lui fit un signe de tête encourageant.

“Scott ? Tu es ici entre amis. Tu n’as pas de raison de te méfier de moi. Nous sommes dans la même galère. Je veux juste t’aider” murmura le colonel.

Scott baissa les yeux, ne sachant que faire.

“Mais quand tout sera fini, comment savoir si tu ne redeviendras pas mon ennemi ?”

“Scott” répondit Steve “je pense que ce n’est pas le moment de penser à cela. Nous sommes tous dans le même bateau et on doit accepter toute l’aide possible. Et puis cette épreuve va nous unir au-delà de toutes nos idées contraires.”

“Et si un jour j’ai à nouveau à te combattre, je te promets de retenir mes coups” renchéri Rhodey. 

Le sourire que provoqua cette phrase poussa Wars Machine à s’approcher. 

“Laisse-moi t’aider Scott.”

Après un petit moment de silence, le voleur se détendit et desserra son emprise sur sa fille qu’il assied sur son lit. Steve posa la main sur l’épaule de son ami.

“Tu devrais laisser Rhodey s’occuper de Cassie pendant que tu vas te changer les esprits.”

Devant le moment d’hésitation du père qui jaugeait de la fiabilité du colonel, ce dernier hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

“Tu peux me faire confiance avec elle. J’ai de l’expérience avec Stark”

Scott marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à “quand on voit le résultat…” mais finit par acquiescer lentement. Cependant, avant de suivre Steve hors de la chambre, il s’agenouilla près de sa fille.

“Chérie ? Papa part un instant mais je te laisse avec un ami. Je reviens tout de suite.”

Il serra la main de la petite qui ne réagit pas. Résigné, il sortit de la chambre à la suite du Captain. Une foi dehors, il remplit ses poumons d’air frais, celui de sa chambre étant beaucoup trop saturé d’émotions négatives. Les deux hommes commencèrent à marcher sans but précis à part se dégourdir les jambes et se vider la tête. Pendant un instant, Scott eut honte de s’être laissé aller devant les héros et tenta de se justifier. Les yeux baissés, il se confia à l’homme.

“Elle est tout ce qu’il me reste, Steve.”

“Je sais.”

“Je… Ce… C’était horrible ! Je n'étais pas vraiment là quand c’est arrivé. J’étais dans la dimension quantique. Je n’ai rien vu mais j’ai entendu. J’étais en relation avec Hope. Elle était sur le point de me faire revenir quand, soudain, elle s’est interrompue au milieu de sa phrase. Et moi, je pensais que c’était une blague et je me suis énervé ! Puis c’est là que j’ai entendu les cris. Plein de gens qui criaient. J’entendais la panique et le désespoir dans leur voix. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier la peur que j’ai ressenti à ce moment-là.”

Steve hocha la tête. Il pouvait très bien imaginer ce que lui décrivait Scott. Il avait ressenti la même chose après le claquement. Lui aussi avait entendu les cris des gens paniqués et il espérait ne plus jamais repenser à cela. Mais il laissa continuer son ami car il comprenait qu’il avait besoin de se décharger de tout ce qu’il avait gardé en lui avec ses paroles. Alors il se força à écouter jusqu’au bout.

“J’étais perdu. Je ne savais rien à part qu’il se passait quelque chose et que j’étais seul pour sortir de ce monde quantique. J’ai pensé à Cassie et j’ai réussi à bidouiller mon costume pour m’en sortir. Et là, j’ai eu une vision d’horreur. Il y avait trois tas de cendres à la place d’Hope et de ses parents. Il y avait de la fumée un peu partout, des accidents de voiture, des immeubles en feu… Et des gens qui couraient. Je me suis précipité chez la mère de Cassie. J’ai trouvé ma fille seule dans le salon entouré de deux tas de cendres. Elle a dû assister à l’effacement de sa mère et de son beau-père…”

L’homme fourmis se retourna en tremblant vers le soldat et croisa son regard. C’étaient les yeux d’un homme fou de désespoir. 

“Tu ne sais pas ce qu’on peut ressentir quand on voit la chair de sa chair souffrir ! Il n’y a pas de mot pour exprimer ce sentiment. Je suis son père, je suis sensé lui éviter la douleur le plus possible mais là… Je n’ai rien pu faire. Je n’ai même pas réussi à la réconforter. Comment je pouvais y arriver ? Je ne savais même pas ce qu’il s’était passé !”

“Tu n’aurais pas pu faire mieux Scott. Tu es là pour elle et c’est ce qui compte maintenant.”

“Mais il lui manque toute une partie de sa famille ! Elle lui a été arraché si soudainement ! Comment peut-elle vivre paisiblement comme ça ?”

“Elle va y arriver. Comme nous tous.”

Scott lui jeta un regard un peu méprisant, doutant des paroles du héros. Puis il secoua la tête.

“Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n’as pas de famille.”

Steve essaya de ne pas se sentir vexé. Scott était un père désespéré. Mais ces accusations étaient infondées. Il ne le connaissait pas. Il ne connaissait que l’image qu’il renvoyait. Le héros sans attache, motivé que par la justice et que rien n’ébranle. Mais ce n’était pas vrai. Il respira profondément et répondit d’une voix ferme.

“Il n’y a peut-être plus de personne qui soit liée à moi par le sang, mais les Avengers ont tout de la définition d’une famille pour moi. Et la moitié d’entre eux vient de disparaître devant mes yeux. Alors crois-tu vraiment que je ne puisse pas comprendre ce que tu peux ressentir ?”

Scott renifla. “Vu à quel point vous êtes désunis suite à votre guerre civile, tu vas vraiment me faire croire que vous êtes une vraie famille ?”

Steve eut un petit rire. “Allons Scott, tu ne vas pas me dire qu’il y a vraiment des familles qui s’entendent tout le temps ! Tu veux me faire croire que les frères et sœurs ne se disputent jamais ? J’avoue qu’avec nous, le combat prend une plus grande ampleur. Mais malgré ça, je continue d’aimer Stark comme un frère. Enfin, peut-être plus comme un cousin. Mais de toute façon, on sait que l’on pourra toujours compter l’un sur l’autre. Tu devrais le savoir d’ailleurs puisque tu as divorcé mais que pourtant, ton ex et toi vous entendez pour le bien de votre enfant.”

Scott le regarda bouche bée.

“C’était un coup bas Captain.”

Steve eut un faible sourire. “Désolé.”

“C’est à moi de m’excuser. Tu as raison Cap. Cela se voit que vous et les Avengers formaient une famille, malgré les circonstances. Je suis un abruti.”

“Non ce n’est pas vrai.” Steve posa une main réconfortante sur l’épaule de son ami. “C’est normal d’être abattu, confus, dans un moment pareil.”

Il serra son épaule avant de laisser tomber sa main. Scott le regardait. Ces yeux étaient toujours désespérés mais maintenant il y brillait aussi une étincelle de confiance. Scott lui faisait confiance. Pendant un instant, Steve eut peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes de son ami. Mais au moins, il pourrait essayer. Apaiser ses tourments, lui redonner confiance. Lui apporter la même aide qu’il avait reçu étant enfant.

“J’ai été comme toi Scott” murmura le Captain. “Je sais que ce n’est pas tout à fait la même chose, mais lorsque mes parents sont morts à moins d’un an d'intervalle, je me suis mis à insulter le monde entier. Il n’y avait personne que je pouvais accuser pour ma perte, alors je m’en prenais à tous ceux qui passaient. J’étais tellement insupportable que tout le monde s’est éloigné de moi. Sauf Bucky. C’était mon seul et véritable ami et il l’a prouvé à ce moment-là. 

J’étais un abruti total mais il ne m’a jamais lâché. Je lui criais dessus pour qu’il me laisse tranquille mais lui persévérait. J’ai même été jusqu’à le frapper, figure-toi. Heureusement je n'avais pas la carrure pour lui faire mal. Mais lui se laissait frapper. Il comprenait que mes accès de rage n’étaient que la traduction de ma souffrance. Et sa présence m’a aidé à traverser tout ça. Tout ça pour te dire que, la douleur d’une perte, je connais. Et je l’ai ressentie en même temps que toi, lorsque ce salaud de Thanos a claqué des doigts. 

Mais j’ai plus de mal à montrer mes émotions. Parce que j’ai appris à garder une stature de héros pour rassurer les personnes autour de moi. Mais cela peut aussi avoir des effets contraires, comme tu peux le voir. J’enferme tout à l'intérieur et je crée une barrière entre moi et les autres. On me trouve insensible et je peux paraître méprisant. Mais c’est parce que je suis trop concentré sur l’idée de cacher mes problèmes que je ne vois plus ceux des autres. C’est donc normal que tu es pu penser que je ne comprenais pas ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Tu n’es pas un abruti de réagir comme tu l’as fait. Tu as même mieux réagi que moi. Mais j’ai décidé d’arrêter de me cacher. Après tout, il est temps de rendre les super héros plus humains. Nous avons échoué à sauver le monde, il est donc temps de descendre de notre pied d’estale. 

Alors Scott, si tu veux que je sois ton Bucky, si tu veux me frapper ou m’insulter pour faire sortir ta souffrance, ou si tout simplement tu veux m’en parler, je serais là. Je ne promets pas d’être parfait ou d’avoir de bons conseils. Je sais qu’on ne se connait pas beaucoup mais tu m’as aidé quand j’en avais besoin lors de cette fameuse guerre civile, et je t’apprécie vraiment. Alors je vais essayer d’être un vrai ami à partir de maintenant. Je ne te lâcherais pas.”

Scott avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux, ému par les confidences du symbole de l’Amérique. 

“Mais je ne suis pas comme toi Steve” répliqua l’homme fourmis d’une voix tremblante. “Je ne mérite pas ton amitié. Je ne suis pas un super héros. Je ne suis qu’un petit voleur égoïste qui a eu la chance d’être choisi pour porter un costume. Sans ça je ne suis rien ! Je serais en prison actuellement si le père de Hope ne m’avait pas trouvé.”

“Sam m’en a parlé en effet” répondit Steve. “Il m’a dit que tu avais fini en prison parce que tu avais compris que tes patrons surfacturaient leurs clients. Tu as donc hackés leur compte pour redonner l’argent à ce qui se sont fait avoir. Ce n’est peut-être pas très légal mais je considère ton geste comme un acte de bravoure. Tu es une sorte de Robin de bois moderne. On a aussi besoin de personnes qui montrent que le système n’est pas parfait. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça que Sam m’a conseillé de t’engager. Alors peu importe ce que tu as fait par le passé, tout le monde à le droit d’être réconforté. Personne ne mérite de souffrir.”

“Mouais. Vu comment me traitaient les patrons chez qui je postulais après ma sortie de prison, je dirais que tu es un des rares à penser comme ça. Le passé ne peut pas être oublié si facilement.”

“Je te rappelle que tous les Avengers ne sont pas tout blanc non plus. Je suis sûr que tu connais le passé de Natasha par exemple. Ou l’image de playboy que Stark a du mal à effacer. L’important ce n’est pas ce que tu as fait dans le passé, c’est celui que tu es maintenant. Et je sens que tu es un bon gars, Scott. C’est pour ça que tu es à présent officiellement un Avenger.”

“Moi ? Un Avenger ?” souffla Scott avec un petit sourire. 

Ce mot sonnait doux à son oreille et allégeait son cœur. C’est comme si, avec ce titre, il pourrait accomplir plus de choses. Il était un Avenger. Rien ne pourrait lui résister, n'est-ce pas ? Si Steve le croyait capable de gérer des combats contre des extra-terrestres, il n’y a pas de raison pour qu’il n’arrive pas à rendre le sourire à sa fille.

“Et oui” confirma Steve. “Et donc maintenant tu fais partie d’une plus grande famille et nous allons tous t’aider à protéger Cassie. Elle est sous notre garde.”

“Seigneur ! Je me souviens quand je regardais votre premier combat à New York à la télé. A ce moment-là, je ne me doutais pas… Enfin, je me disais que personne ne pourrait vous arriver à la cheville. Sérieux mec, je me sentais tout petit par rapport à vous ! Et je vous étais reconnaissant d’exister pour protéger Cassie de menaces contre lesquelles je ne faisais pas le poids. Et elle, elle avait des pépites dans les yeux lorsqu’elle parlait de vous ! Mais j’étais toujours son préféré, hein ! Alors tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que j’ai ressenti lorsque Clint est venu me voir pour partir vers cet aéroport en Allemagne ! Bon bien sûr, j’avais déjà réussi à vaincre au corps à corps un Avenger un peu plus tôt. D’ailleurs je ne sais même pas comme j’ai fait. Je ne te raconte pas comment j’ai flippé quand j'ai vu Sam sur le toit ! Mais c’est différent d’être officiellement présenté à l’un d’entre vous. Et puis après je vous ai vu, tous ! J’étais tellement impressionné ! Je souhaitais tellement être à la hauteur ! Je n’avais même pas peur d’être blessé car je me doutais qu’aucun des deux camps ne voulait en arriver là. Et c'était beaucoup trop cool ! Je le referais sans hésiter, même si j’ai eu quelques problèmes avec Hope à cause de ça. Mais tu aurais dû voir Cassie quand je lui ai dit avec qui je me suis battu…”

Steve eut un petit rire devant l'excitation de son ami. Ils avaient fait le tour du quartier résidentiel et étaient à présent revenus devant la porte de la chambre d’Ant-man. Scott avait l’air bien mieux que lorsqu’ils étaient partis et Steve eut un sentiment de devoir accompli. Il se promit de tout faire pour aider tous ses amis à sortir eux aussi de leur déprime. Il voulait retrouver son groupe plus que tout. Ils avaient tellement besoin les uns des autres. Il venait encore d’en avoir la preuve.

Le Captain ouvrit la porte de la chambre, son ami le suivant. Mais les deux amis se figèrent devant la scène qu’ils découvrirent à l'intérieur.

“... je me suis alors envolé grâce à ma super armure toute bleue. Le voleur a tellement été surpris qu’il en est tombé sur les fesses. Et quand je l’ai menacé avec les fusils, il s’est mis à pleurer comme un gros bébé…”

Rhodey était assis en tailleur sur le lit en face de Cassie. La jeune fille était installée contre de gros oreillers et semblait écouter la voix du militaire. War Machine faisait de grands gestes burlesques pour illustrer la scène qu’il racontait. Et même si Cassie semblait encore amorphe, le militaire avait capté son attention. La scène était si douce pour le cœur de Scott qu’il en eut les larmes aux yeux.

“Et voilà comme j’ai arrêté l’homme qui essayait de voler les Avengers. Grâce à ça j’ai été considéré comme un héros par Tony Stark lui-même ! Si tu veux, je pourrais lui demander de te construire une armure pour que toi aussi tu puisses arrêter les voleurs.” S’exclama Rhodey en levant les bras comme signe de victoire.

“Hé !” fit Scott avec un grand sourire, “ne lui donne pas de mauvaises idées ! Les voleurs sont cools eux aussi !”

War Machine se retourna et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. Il craignait d’avoir vexé son nouveau coéquipier, se rappelant qu’il avait un casier judiciaire. Il baissa les bras d’un air penaud.

“Eu… Désolé. Je n’avais pas vu que tu étais rentré.”

“Pas de problème” répondit Scott en s'asseyant à côté de lui face à sa fille. “Alors chérie ? Tu t’es amusée avec oncle Rhodey ?”

“Oncle Rhodey ?”

“Quoi ?” lança Scott en le regardant d’un air moqueur, “tu préfères tonton Rhodes ?”

“Eu… Non, non le premier me va parfaitement.”

Le sourire que lui renvoya l’homme fourmis réchauffa directement le cœur du militaire. Même le visage de Cassie sembla montrer une certaine satisfaction. Pour la première fois depuis le claquement, Rhody sentit l'espoir le toucher. Et le regard doux que lui lança Steve le conforta dans l’idée que, même s’il en manquait toute une partie, la famille des Avengers était toujours là. Et il se sentit prêt à aider quiconque en aurait besoin.

À suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah, ma chère bêta lectrice, a été obligé de me menacer pour que j’arrive à écrire. C’est vraiment plus dur que ce que j’imaginais ! Mais ça fait également plaisir. J’avais cette histoire en tête depuis Infinity wars et c’est End game qui m’a convaincu de l’écrire (même si j’adore le film).
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu!
> 
> La semaine prochaine, Bruce et Nat vont enfin s’expliquer ! Et Thor et Rocket se confie l’un à l’autre.


	4. Juste les yeux qui piquent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est LA discussion tant attendue entre Bruce et Nat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut!
> 
> Je suis désolée pour le retard! Mais ce chapitre a été tellement dur à écrire! Pour vous expliquer, la conversation que vous allez lire était sensée faire 6 pages. Elle en fait 16. Autant vous dire que j’ai du couper ce chapitre en 2. La relation entre Bruce et Natacha est très complexe, c’est fascinant de la décrypter mais j'ai tellement peur de tourner en rond!
> 
> N’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

La veuve noire regardait Bruce Banner sans dire un mot. Le scientifique piétinait à l’entrée de la salle, mal à l’aise. Le visage impassible, Natacha le scrutait d’un regard aiguisé, observant les traits de son visage. Ils n’avaient pas eu le temps de se parler avant la bataille. Cela faisait un an qu’elle ne l’avait pas vu. Il n’avait pas perdu son habitude de se mordre la lèvre lorsqu’il était gêné. D’ailleurs, l’homme n’avait pas beaucoup changé en deux ans. Toujours son air d’idiot qui essayait de faire du mieux qu’il pouvait mais qui avait constamment peur de faire une faute. Et toujours maladroit dans son grand corps, comme s’il n’arrivait pas à le diriger de lui-même. C’était comme s’il n’était jamais parti.

Puis le docteur leva ses yeux doux vers elle, et c’est là qu’elle remarqua un changement. Il n’avait peut-être pas changé physiquement mais elle pouvait sentir qu’il n'était plus le même. Ses yeux semblaient plus vifs, plus clairs, comme s’il savait exactement ce qu’il voulait. Il avait l'air d’avoir grandi et elle comprit que son aventure dans l’espace l’avait fait mûrir. Il avait vu des choses inimaginables pour un être humain et appris énormément là où il était. Loin d’elle.

La gorge soudain nouée, Natacha rompit le contact visuel et se concentra à nouveau sur les paires de gants qu’elle tenait dans la main. Elle détesta s’apercevoir qu’elle tremblait. 

“Bruce” dit-elle d’une voix coupante.

“Salut Nat.”

Sa voix était tremblante. Elle ressemblait à celle d’un adolescent qui allait demander à une fille d’être sa petite amie. Natasha releva l’ironie avec une certaine amertume.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Le docteur Banner dansait toujours d’un pied sur l’autre à l’entrée de la salle, hésitant à s’avancer. Et cela agaçait beaucoup l’espionne. Elle faisait de son mieux pour l’ignorer mais elle arriverait bientôt à court de gants. Où sont passées les autres paires ? D’habitude il y en avait beaucoup plus que ça, non ? Et puis où était le gant rouge droit ? Il n’était pas dans la boîte.

La respiration de Bruce résonnait dans sa tête. Elle était manifestement nerveuse. Natasha serra les dents. Pourquoi Bruce était-il venu s’il n’avait pas l’intention de lui parler ? Avait-il peur d’elle ? Tant mieux. Au moins il se rendait compte qu’il avait vraiment merdé. Peut-être que son poing dans la figure du docteur lui ferait du bien ? Non, il vaut mieux se retenir. Ce qu’elle voulait, c’était des explications. Et des excuses. Et ça l’étonnerait qu’avec un bleu sur la joue, Bruce soit disposé à en faire. Alors elle se lança, ne supportant plus le silence.

“Quoi de neuf ?” lança-t-elle d’une voix morne.

Non, elle n’était pas en colère. Elle n’avait aucune raison de s’énerver, rien du tout. Pas même parce que la première fois qu’ils s’étaient vu après plus d’un an de séparation, il l’avait à peine saluée. C’est vrai, ils avaient d’autres chats à fouetter. Elle était complètement calme. Ha, voilà le gant jaune.

Bruce sursauta au son de sa voix et cessa enfin de bouger. Il la regardait s’acharner sur ses gants, ses yeux la fixant avec intensité, la bouche entre ouverte. Même de dos, elle dégageait une force incroyable. Elle est magnifique. Mince, il doit vraiment avoir l’air d’un idiot. En fait, il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’elle lui parle en premier. II fallait bien reconnaître qu’il avait été très long à rassembler son courage pour lancer une conversation, craignant l’indifférence de son interlocutrice. Quand il lui répondit, sa voix était douce, rassuré qu’elle accepte de lui parler. 

“Un peu patraque. Fatigué. Il y avait beaucoup de blessés. C’est vraiment dur tout ce qui se passe…”

“Oui. Tant de choses se sont passées si vite ! Incroyable, les coïncidences. Tu reviens après un an et voilà que le lendemain, la moitié de l’univers disparaît. J’ai l’impression que tu portes malheur. Peut-être que tu n’aurais pas dû revenir. Après tout, sans Thanos, nous n’aurions pas eu l’honneur de ta visite.”

Ha mince ! Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas ! Elle était peut-être un peu moins calme qu’elle ne le croyait. Son ton était mordant et laissait transparaître toute sa colère. Elle se sentit frustrée contre elle-même. Elle avait pourtant appris à cacher ses émotions mieux que ça ! En plus elle avait dit vraiment n’importe quoi ! C’était du niveau d’une gamine de collège qui se disputait avec sa meilleure amie ! “De toute façon toi je ne t’aime plus, tu portes malheur !” C’était vraiment risible ! Elle en rougirait presque. Sauf qu’elle était Black Widow, elle n’avait jamais honte. Et puis Bruce ne se moquerait jamais d’elle pour quelque chose comme ça. Mais cet homme la faisait sortir complètement de ses gonds!

Même sans le regarder, elle put sentir Bruce se tendre, blessé par ce qu’elle venait de dire. Natasha se sentit légèrement satisfaite. Et peut-être aussi qu’elle ressentait une pointe de culpabilité. Juste un peu. Après tout, c’est lui qui avait commencé. Il n’aurait pas dû partir.

D’accord, on respire. Même si elle avait des raisons d’être en colère, cela ne la mènera à rien. Elle voulait entendre ce qu’il avait à dire avant. C’est pas vrai, mais où est ce fichu gant rouge ?

Le docteur Banner ne pouvait pas dire qu’il ne s’attendait pas au ton mordant de Natasha. Il était même légitime. Et puis après tout, Steve l’avait prévenu qu’elle ne serait pas de bonne humeur. Ce qu’il voulait par-dessus tout, c’était de calmer les choses avec l’espionne. C’est pour ça qu’il était venu. Il se décida donc enfin à entrer dans le gymnase à pas lents, les mains en l’air en signe de reddition.

“Je comprends que tu sois en colère. Je suis désolé. Mais…”

“Désolé de quoi ? De t’être échappé ?” 

Le docteur s’arrêta à quelques pas d’elle. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, ses yeux la suppliant de le comprendre. Comprendre quoi ? Que c’était normal de l’avoir abandonné ? Vraiment, qu’est-ce que l’homme allait inventer pour se justifier ? Respire. Le gant vert avec le gant vert.

“Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s’est passé ce jour-là. Je n’étais pas moi-même je te rappelle. Et si je me souviens bien, c’est toi qui m’a forcé à me transformer.”

D’accord, ça, elle ne l’avait pas vu venir. Il allait vraiment rejeter la faute sur elle ? Elle ne pensait pas le docteur capable d’une chose pareille. C’était petit. Elle se sentit dégoutée et la colère gonfla en elle. Elle posa doucement les gants qu’elle tenait et se retourna avec lenteur vers le docteur, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

“Et tu vas donc me dire que c’est de ma faute si tu as choisi de fuir comme un lâche ?” demanda l’espionne d’une voix extrêmement froide.

Il eut au moins la décence de paraître honteux. Il sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même. Elle avait l’air vraiment effrayante quand elle était en colère ! Il répondit d’une voix aigüe :

“Non s’il te plait Nat ! Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C’est Hulk qui a pris cette décision. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s’est passé dans sa tête ce jour-là, mais s’il y a une chose dont je suis sûr c’est qu’il voulait te protéger. C’était une des rares choses sur laquelle on était d’accord lui et moi.” 

Et voilà. Voilà son excuse favorite. La protéger. Ils allaient donc retomber dans cette conversation sans fond, chacun pensant savoir mieux que l’autre. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire qu’ils en étaient encore là. Comme s’ils n’avaient jamais quitté la ferme de Clint. Les mêmes arguments qui tournaient dans le vide et qui mettaient toujours autant en colère l’espionne. 

“Me protéger de quoi ? De lui ?” 

“Surement.” 

Elle poussa un soupire frustré. Bon sang ! Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation ! Oui, Hulk était effrayant! Oui, lorsqu’il s’était transformé la première fois, elle avait eu très peur. Après tout, à ce moment, elle n’était pas encore devenue une héroïne. Elle n’était qu’une espionne qui tout d’un coup se retrouvait devant un monstre géant, vert et furieux. Ce n’était pas la meilleure des premières impressions. Surtout qu’à ce moment, il n’y avait aucun moyen de calmer la bête.

Et puis, ils avaient appris à se connaître. Hulk avait accepté de ne pas s’en prendre aux Avengers du moment qu’ils lui apportaient sa part de bagarre. Il adorait taper sur des trucs et Natasha s’est mise à soupçonner que c’était parce que se battre était quelque chose qu’il avait choisi. Quelque chose qu’avec sa force surpuissante, il était sûr de réussir. Après tout, la plupart du temps il ne contrôlait rien de ce qui lui arrivait. C’était Banner qui dirigeait son corps. C’était les ennemis de Banner qu’il combattait, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Alors pour ne pas trop y penser, il s’amusait à taper sur tout ce qu’il trouvait.

Hulk cachait une grande douceur en lui. Elle avait été difficile à trouver mais une fois que ce fut fait, Natacha s’était employée à la faire émerger de plus en plus. Pour lui et pour Bruce. Pour que leur colocation se passe mieux en se trouvant des points communs. Et cela avait aussi permis de voir à quel point le monstre était terrifié. Par les autres et par lui même. Il ne savait pas qui il était. Il se comportait comme un enfant effrayé par le monde inconnu qui l’entourait. Et Natacha était devenu son ancrage, l’élément habituel lui permettant de savoir qu’il n’était pas perdu. 

“Je te l’ai déjà dit. Je ne crois pas que Hulk soit un monstre. C’est un bébé égaré, doté d’une trop grande force.”

“Justement ! Il ne contrôle rien ! Je ne contrôle rien ! Et je t’aime beaucoup Nat ! Je m’en voudrais trop si je te faisais du mal !”

“Alors commence dès maintenant à essayer de te rattraper !” explosa l’espionne. “Qu’est-ce que tu crois que j’ai ressenti lorsque j’ai compris que tu ne reviendrais pas ? Lorsque Hulk a coupé l’émetteur ? Quand j’ai compris que tu avais choisi pour moi ! Que tu n’avais pas pris en compte mes envies ? Tu as choisi de fuir plutôt que d’essayer ! Tu as choisi de me fuir ! Alors qu’on s’était dit qu’on disparaîtrait ensemble ! Tu l’as fait sans moi !”

Elle s’était mise à trembler de rage. Il est même possible que ses yeux soient un peu embrumés. Juste un peu. Non, elle n’allait pas pleurer pour ça. Il y a déjà eu trop de larmes aujourd’hui. Non, non, non ! Elle n’avait pas du tout l’impression que son cœur, qui avait été recollé avec de la mauvaise colle, était en train de se déchirer lentement, morceaux par morceaux. 

Mon Dieu, Bruce venait de lui dire qu’il l’aimait. A un tout autre moment, elle en aurait été heureuse. Il était temps qu’il admette vraiment ses sentiments. Mais sa déclaration avait été complètement noyée sous un an de souffrance. Comment pouvait-il dire qu’il l’aimait après l’avoir laissée seule pendant un an ? C’est très, très long un an. Trop long.

Le docteur Banner s’était complètement figé durant la tirade de Natasha. Il ne s’attendait pas à ça. Il s’était plus attendu à un déferlement de rage. Il pensait même recevoir quelques coups de poing. Mais ce qu’il voyait était avant tout de la douleur cachée sous une vague de colère. Il voulait la serrer contre lui, la rassurer. Mon Dieu, il rêve de faire ça depuis qu’il a compris qu’il était amoureux. Seulement, il y avait une sombre vision cachée au fond de son esprit. Celle de lui se transformant en Hulk, alors que Natasha était dans ses bras. Et même si Hulk semblait ne pas avoir envie de faire de mal à la jeune femme, elle finirait forcément écrasée dans le procédé.

Oui, ils s’étaient dit qu’ils partiraient ensembles. Et il y avait cru pendant quelques instants. Un doux rêve éphémère qui s’était brisé au moment même où il s’était retransformé en Hulk. Peu importe à quel point il le rejetait, Hulk serait toujours là, à attendre. Dès qu’il y aurait un problème, il se transformerait, qu’il le veuille ou non. Et puis il n’était pas dupe. Il savait très bien que ni lui, ni Natasha, n’arriveraient à quitter pour de bon les Avengers. Ils reviendront toujours pour aider leurs amis. Et malheureusement, il n’y avait aucun moyen pour que les méchants laissent les super héros tranquilles. 

Et cela l’énervait que Natasha puisse encore y croire. Peu importe à quel point ils voulaient être ensembles, il y aura toujours quelque chose pour se mettre en travers de leur chemin, que se soit Hulk, un vilain ou même les autres Avengers. Ils finiront par s’apercevoir que c’est trop dangereux ou trop compliqué. Après tout, un super héros réussit rarement à avoir une vie à côté de son travail. Parce que ce travail leur gâche la vie. 

Oui, c’est vrai, Hulk s’était enfuit. Hulk avait eu peur de blesser Natasha. Bruce le comprenait. Bon, il n’aurait peut-être pas procédé de la même façon, mais le résultat aurait été le même, peu importe ce qui se aurait pu se passer. Le docteur se sentit un peu frustré que l’espionne puisse lui reprocher d’avoir cherché à la protéger. Pourquoi lui en voulait elle de toute façon, ce n’était pas lui qui avait pris la décision finale! Il n’avait pas choisi de quitter la Terre !

Nat était injuste. Était-ce de la colère qui montait en lui ? Il secoua la tête pour s’éclaircir les idées. Tiens ? Il ne sentait pas Hulk. Pourtant, dès qu’il ressentait la moindre petite once de colère, le géant vert aimait se manifester. Il devait s’être caché très profondément en lui. Thanos devait lui avoir fichu la trouille ! Il tacha de ne pas réfléchir à ça. L'idée qu’il puisse exister un être qui puisse terrifier Hulk n’était vraiment pas rassurante.

Mais ce n’était pas le moment de s’attarder sur les sentiments de Hulk. Il lui parlerait plus tard. Pour l’instant, le docteur ne voulait pas qu’on lui reproche quelque chose qui lui avait fait mal, à lui aussi. Il respira pour se calmer. Il avait compris que Natasha avait beaucoup souffert et il en était désolé. Mais est ce que quelqu’un avait pensé une seule seconde à ce que lui, avait enduré? Y avait-elle songé avant de le critiquer? 

“Tu crois que ça a été facile pour moi de me réveiller sur une planète inconnue à des années lumières de la Terre, un an après mon dernier souvenir ?” demanda t-il d’une voix calme. Tu crois que je n’en ai pas voulu à Hulk ? Ou à toi, pour m’avoir obligé à me transformer ? Je n’ai pas vraiment l’impression qu’on m’ait laissé le choix à moi non plus. Je me retrouve actuellement projeté dans un monde que je reconnais à peine avec des Avengers que je ne connais pas et notre groupe, ceux que je considérais comme ma famille, désunie, en colère les uns contre les autres… à se demander si la famille que j’avais avant de partir n’était qu’un rêve. Tu sais comment je me sens Nat ? J’ai l’impression que tu t’es servis de moi comme d’une arme durant la bataille de Socovie ! Après tout c’est ce que je suis, qu’une arme pour vous, n’est-ce pas ?"

C’était ce qui faisait le plus de mal au docteur. Avec les Avengers, il avait trouvé une vraie famille. C’était quelque chose qu’il pensait ne jamais plus pouvoir avoir après son accident. Et il les aimait vraiment tous. Que ce soit Tony avec ses folles idées, Clint et son humour déjanté, Thor et ses manières d’un autre temps, Steve et son sens de l’honneur. Et Nat… Ils étaient bien tous ensemble. Seuls face au monde entier, unis quoi qu’il arrive… Enfin c’est ce qu’il pensait.

Et même alors, il y avait toujours une angoisse qu’il avait du mal à refouler malgré ses efforts. Les Avengers étaient ils vraiment ses amis? Le gardaient-ils parce qu’ils l’appréciaient vraiment? Ou voulaient ils juste le surveiller et l’utiliser en cas de problème? Où était la frontière entre collègues de travail et amis? Si un jour il n’y avait plus du tout de méchants, ce qui est très peu probable, seraient-ils toujours amis? Il essayait de ne pas trop y penser et se laissait convaincre qu’on l’aimait pour lui, avec son bon et son mauvais visage.

Il était partit un an. Juste un an. Et quand il est revenu, on lui a appris que tout ce sur quoi avait reposé sa vie avec les Avengers avait volé en éclats. Ses amis ne se parlaient plus. Certains étaient carrément en fuite. L'opinion publique leur était défavorable. Et de nouvelles têtes étaient venues renforcer leur équipe. Des têtes inconnues. Des super héros qui faisaient moins peur que lui, qui risquaient moins de détruire une ville et qui pouvaient plus facilement protéger des gens. En un mot, il avait l’impression de ne plus faire partie de l’équipe. Qu’on l’avait remplacé. Qu’il n’y avait plus de place pour lui dans ce monde.

Immobile, Natasha l’observait avec des yeux perçants. Elle scrutait chaque partie de son corps pour déterminer s’il pensait réellement ce qu’il avait dit. Puis l’incrédulité se dessina sur son visage quand elle comprit la sincérité du docteur. Sa colère fondit doucement, remplacée par un sentiment de tristesse.

"Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n’as pas vu comment se sentait Steve à ta disparition ! Ni la déprime de Stark ! La culpabilité de Wanda. Même Clint était moins drôle ! Et moi… Tu ne sais pas ce que c’était. J’étais toute seule… J’ai tout perdu lors de cette foutue guerre civile ! Et parfois je pense vraiment que si tu avais été là, cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Tu as toujours été le plus sage d’entre nous. Tu aurais put calmer les troupes. Mais tu n’étais pas là. Et je me suis retrouvée seule."

Elle ne peut s’empêcher de baisser la tête. Il y avait beaucoup de poussière dans ce gymnase. Ses yeux piquaient. Elle sentit un sentiment d’abattement l’envahir. Le même qu’elle avait ressenti lorsque Stark avait annoncé que ses satellites n’avaient pas retrouvé Hulk. Le même qui s’empara d’elle lorsqu’elle avait compris qu’elle devait choisir un camp. Qu’il n’y avait plus aucun moyen de garder sa famille unie. 

Bruce s’approcha d’elle à petits pas lents. Sa main droite se leva, hésitante mais finalement, il la laissa tomber sur le côté. Quel idiot il était. Il se plaignait de la séparation des Avengers mais lui était arrivé après la bataille, il n’a eu qu’à observer ses conséquences. Nat, elle, avait été au centre des combats. Elle avait dû choisir. Sentir sa famille se déchirer de l'intérieur sans pouvoir rien faire. Regarder la vie qu’elle avait construit disparaître… Cela n’avait pas dû être facile.

"Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir été là. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que j’aurais pu faire quoi que ce soit.”

Bruce se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il devait faire maintenant. il avait besoin de s’expliquer, il avait besoin que Nat le comprenne! Il ne voulait pas qu’elle lui en veuille! Mais elle n’allait pas aimer ce qu’il allait dire. 

Natasha releva la tête en sentant les mains du docteur sur ses épaules. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ceux de l’homme semblaient légèrement anxieux mais déterminés. Les siens étaient larmoyants. C’était pour y enlever la poussière. Stupides yeux qui piquent! 

“Tu veux que je te dise ?” dit le docteur d’une voix douce, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de son amie. “Si c’était à refaire ou si j’avais été Bruce à la place de Hulk à ce moment-là je serais quand même parti. Bon peut-être pas à l’autre bout de l’univers, mais en tout cas pas dans le même pays."

Comme prévu, l’espionne eu l’air blessée. Elle dégagea ses épaules d’un geste brusque. Bruce la laissa faire et laissa retomber ses bras.

"Tu… tu as choisi pour moi!” S’exclama t-elle, sa voix se craquant légèrement. “Tu n’as pas pris en compte ce que je voulais! Comme si tu ne me faisais pas confiance ou que tu ne me croyais pas capable de prendre mes propres décisions."

"Tu ne sais pas tout Nat ! Tu… Tu n’es pas lucide quand ça me concerne ! Je suis le seul à savoir de quoi il retourne !"

Cela pouvait paraître prétentieux, mais c’était vrai. Natasha l’ignorait mais Bruce savait. Il aurait voulu ne pas le faire.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

"Tu crois que je n’ai pas conscience des risques ?"

"Non, tu ne sais pas !” répondit le docteur d’une voix ferme. “Tu ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver ! Mais moi je l’ai vu !"

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"De quoi tu parles ?"

L’homme passa une main sur son visage en soupirant. 

"Tu te souviens, juste avant Ultron, quand Wanda a joué avec nos cerveaux ?"

"Tu parles du moment où Hulk a failli nous tuer quand il a paniqué à cause de la vision que lui ont montré les pouvoirs de Wanda ?” 

Bruce dégluti. C’était un mauvais souvenir.

"Ouais.”

“Mais tu nous avais dit que tu n’avais pas la moindre idée de quoi parlait cette vision !"

"Oui et bien j’ai peut-être un peu menti.” Marmonna le docteur. “Cette vision était un peu trop horrible pour que j’en parle. Je voulais prendre le temps de digérer ce que j’avais vu. Mais moins d’une semaine plus tard j’étais coincé dans le corps de Hulk sur une autre planète. Je pense que cette vision a aussi beaucoup perturbé le géant vert." 

Un frisson lui monta le long de la colonne vertébrale. Natasha, elle, croisa les bras.

"Il a donc bien des sentiments, lui aussi." lança t-elle d’un air renfrogné.

"Je n’ai jamais dit le contraire.” répliqua Bruce. “C’est vrai qu’il n’est pas vraiment méchant mais il est complètement incontrôlable et ça, même lui le sait. C’est pour ça que cette vision lui a fait si peur. Ce que nous avons vu ne fut plaisant pour aucun de nous et nous ne voudrions jamais qu’elle se réalise. Rien que d’y penser je… J’en tremble encore.” chuchota Bruce, les yeux dans le vide. 

Il grimaça. Natasha ne bougeait pas et attendait impatiemment qu’il lui explique enfin ce qu’il avait vu. Ce qui avait décourager un éminent professeur de physique à vivre avec la femme qu’il aime. Cela devrait être intéressant.. 

Le docteur dégluti. 

“Il… Il y avait tous les Avengers… Enfin ceux qu’il y avait à l’époque… qui me pourchassaient… Ou plutôt Hulk… Ils voulaient le tuer car il était trop instable et … Je pouvais sentir sa peur… Celle de ne jamais être accepté. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça qu’il était si bien là bas, sur cette planète. Le grand maître l’adorait. Enfin je pense plutôt qu’il l’utilisait, comme s’il était un objet de divertissement qui lui appartenait… Mais au moins, il se sentait apprécié."

"Mais... Hulk était au courant que je l’appréciais, n’est-ce pas ?" Demanda doucement Natasha.

Si ce n’était pas le cas, elle se sentirait vraiment peinée. Elle avait eu l'impression qu’ils avaient formé un beau lien, tous les trois. 

Bruce hocha la tête.

"Oui mais… Il savait également que tu me préférais à lui. De plus… A la fin de la vision, les corps des Avengers étaient éparpillés sur le sol et Hulk avait du sang sur les mains. Et là, crois le ou non mais j’ai senti le coeur de Hulk se serrer. C’est à ce moment là que tu es apparue pour nous accuser de les avoir tués. Tu as alors déclaré qu’on ne servait plus à rien. Et tu as tenté de nous tuer mais… En un instant, tu étais à terre. Je… Nous t’avions écrasé sans le faire exprès. Hulk a préféré partir plutôt que de te faire du mal… Ou de voir qu'un jour tu finisses par nous détester."

La gorge nouée est une maladie qui s’attrappe facilement dans cette salle. Natasha fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la voix de Bruce se briser. Elle avait fini par comprendre. Elle n’était pas seulement l’ancre de Hulk. Elle était aussi celle de Bruce. Depuis son accident, Bruce préférait se cacher du reste du monde. Et ce n’est que lorsqu’il avait rencontré Natasha qu’il avait recommencé à se montrer. Quand il sombrait, elle était celle qui tentait de le ramener à la surface. Mais le professeur avait peur que dans le processus, elle se noie elle aussi. Il préférait donc briser le lien qui les unissait, quitte à ce qu’ils soient séparés pour de bon, plutôt qu’elle ne soit blessée à cause de lui. C’était… Mignon. Mais stupide!

Elle attrapa une main du professeur. 

“Je ne te détesterai jamais.”

Il avait l’air d’en douter. C’était frustrant qu’il n’ait pas confiance en elle. Mais elle comprenait, d’une certaine manière. Elle avait été comme lui. Et elle, elle avait eu plus de temps pour comprendre qu’elle avait de vrais amis qui ne l’abandonneraient pas.

"Je comprends très bien ce que vous avez ressenti. Tu sais, ce que Wanda m’a montré ce jour-là… Pour moi c’était un souvenir du passé, pas un possible futur. Mais les sentiments, les peurs qu’elle me montrait… C’est la même chose.” 

Merde, revoilà les yeux qui piquaient. C’était agaçant. Tout comme Bruce, le souvenir de cette vision était vraiment perturbant. Normal, c’était le but de Wanda. Faire surgir leurs peurs les plus profondes. Bien joué! Mais bon, l’espionne ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, la sorcière rouge avait été manipulée par Hydra. On l’avait conditionnée. Tout comme elle.

“Quand j’étais jeune, on m’avait appris à ne pas avoir de sentiments pour être la meilleure des armes. Dès que l’on développait un semblant d’amitié pour l’une des autres filles, on devait se battre à mort. On m’a mis en tête que les sentiments pouvaient être dangereux. Je n’ai donc jamais pu savoir ce qu’était une vraie famille. Je ne sais même pas qui étaient mes parents mais je pense qu’ils devaient être des opposants politique et ont dû être exécutés. Le gouvernement m’a récupérée alors que j’étais encore un bébé. Je n’ai jamais connu l’amour.” 

Elle avait l’impression de parler d’une autre vie. C’était comme si ses souvenirs appartenaient à une autre. Elle voyait tout à travers les yeux d’une personne sans cœur, sans sentiments. Et cela lui prouva une fois de plus à quel point elle était mieux maintenant. Elle se sentait vivante.

“Alors quand je suis arrivée chez les Avengers, j’ai eu peur de tout gâcher. Que vous vous aperceviez que j’étais une mauvaise personne et que vous me rejetiez. Après tout, qui voudrait d’un assassin sans cœur pour amie ? Comme toi, j’étais terrifiée à l’idée que vous me gardiez uniquement comme arme et que dès que vous n’auriez plus eu besoin de moi, vous m’auriez rejetée. Voilà comment se traduisait la vision que m’a montrée Wanda."

Avant cette vision, elle n’avait plus pensé à son passé depuis très, très longtemps. C’était plus facile pour elle de l’oublier. Elle préférait réécrire son histoire. Ce n’était pas en Russie qu’elle avait appris à se battre mais au sein de Shield. C’était là bas qu’elle avait trouvé une raison d’être à ses capacités. Elle savait enfin pourquoi elle se battait.

Les Avengers lui avaient montré qu’elle n’était pas toute seule. Elle se demanda même si les autres avait ressenti la même peur qu’eux. Après tout, ils n’avaient pas choisi de former un groupe. La peur d’être rejeté, de ne pas être accepté tel qu’on est, est naturelle. Mais maintenant elle savait qu’elle pouvait compter sur ces gens qui pouvaient la comprendre. Qui eux aussi avaient un passé douloureux. Qui cherchaient leur place. Et il lui avait semblé qu’ils l’avaient trouvée ensemble. 

Bruce renifla. Il lui lâcha la main en secouant lentement la tête.

"Je suis désolé, mais ce n’est pas tout à fait pareil. Toi tu as grandi dans ce milieux-là, celui de super espion. Tu as été formée toute ta vie dans l’idée de combattre des personnes puissantes. Mais moi… Je suis devenu un monstre du jour au lendemain, sans le vouloir. Je n’étais qu’un humain ordinaire, sans l’ambition de devenir un héros comme Steve ou Tony. Et je n’ai pas grandi dans cette idée comme toi, Clint ou Thor. J’ai tout perdu quand je suis devenu Hulk."

Il y avait une grande douleur dans la voix du docteur. Son accident était encore frais dans sa mémoire. Cela avait été traumatisant. Il pensait avoir trouvé l’idée du siècle en utilisant les rayons gamma. Et il était brutalement tombé de son pied d’estale. Sa vie avait changée radicalement. S’il n’avait pas trouvé les Avengers, il se demandait ce qu’il serait devenu. Sans doute qu’il serait encore en Inde pour aider le plus de monde possible, se cachant au fin fond de bidonvilles. A jamais seul pour expier son orgueil. 

Natasha se mordit la lèvre. Elle était déçue de constater que six ans passés avec eux n’avaient pas permis à Bruce de se sentir comme chez lui au sein des Avengers. L’homme avait cette l’idée omniprésente que l’apparition de Hulk était une punition pour avoir été trop prétentieux. C’était encore quelque chose qui agaçait énormément l’espionne. Le scientifique transformait le hasard et la malchance en conséquence directe de ses choix, comme si un Dieu vengeur lui avait envoyé une malédiction pour l'empêcher de continuer ses recherches trop ambitieuses pour l’humanité. Et c’est cette idée qui le poussait à s'éloigner des autres. 

Mais l’espionne n’était pas dupe. Elle réalisa qu’il y avait une part d'égoïsme dans cette peur qu’il avait de créer de nouveaux liens. C’était une excuse parfaite pour se justifier. Tout à son malheur, il ne voyait pas celui des autres. La douleur qu’il lui avait causé. Cet homme était presque cruel en lui parlant de choix. Il n’est pas le seul à ne pas l’avoir eu.

Elle sentit son corps se tendre et ses poings se serrer. Elle tenta de se calmer en prenant de profondes respirations. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle répondit, les yeux fixés sur le torse de l’homme devant elle. Sa voix était basse, froide et menaçante.

"Tu crois que j’ai eu le choix ? Est-ce que tu m’as écouté quand je t’ai dit qu’on m’a enlevé à ma famille quand j’étais un bébé ? Crois-moi je n’avais pas le luxe de refuser de m’entrainer. Ce n’était vraiment pas des tendre. On n’avait même pas le droit de se faire des amis puisqu’on était toutes en compétition pour survivre. Ce n’est pas parce que j’ai été élevée comme ça que c’était la vie que je voulais. C’est juste que je ne connaissais rien d’autre.”

Des mares de sang. Voilà ce dont elle se souvenait le mieux de ces années là. Il y en avait partout. Dans la cour, sur les escaliers, dans le réfectoir… C’était des trace de pas ensanglantées qui les amenaient jusqu’à leur lit. Elles n’étaient autorisées à nettoyer le sang qu’une fois par semaine. Il leur rappelait ce qui allait leur arriver si elles n’étaient pas les meilleures. Et toutes les semaine, le sol était à nouveaux gorgé de sang et au moins deux filles avaient disparues. Elles avaient appris à vivre sous le joug de ce liquide rouge. Et le seul sentiment qu’elles avaient face à lui, c’est que cela sentait mauvais.

“Quand Clint m’a proposé de rejoindre le Shield je ne l’ai pas fait dans l’espoir d'utiliser mes forces pour la bonne cause. Je voulais juste vivre tranquillement, sans me faire battre. Je ne sais pas comment Clint a pu voir quelque chose de bon en moi. Je ne le voyais que comme un outil pour avoir ce que je voulais. Figure-toi que quand il m’a proposé son amitié, je n’avais pas compris ce qu’il me disait. Je ne pensais pas qu’un jour je ressentirais quelque chose comme ça. Puis il y a eu tous les autres Avengers. Avec vous, j’avais l’impression de savoir pourquoi je me battais, que mon cœur avait une raison de palpiter…”

Parfois, elle se réveillait en sueur, un cri coincé dans sa gorge, avec l’impression que ses mains étaient tachées de sang. Et son premier réflexe était d’aller chercher un torchon pour les nettoyer. Elle tremblait en se demandant auquel de ses amis appartenait le sang. Elle lâchait le torchon lorsqu’elle réalisait qu’il n’y avait en faite pas de sang, retenant des larmes de soulagement. Elle le pliait soigneusement sur sa table de nuit au cas où. Puis elle retournait se coucher comme si de rien n’était. 

La voix de la jeune femme s’élevait de plus en plus. Elle avait envie de crier son désarrois face à cet homme qu’elle aimait. Plus elle parlait, plus les yeux du docteur s’écarquillaient, comprenant à quel point il avait était maladroit d’avoir osé comparer leur deux situations. Elle parlait peu de son passé mais il n’était pas difficile en la regardant de comprendre qu’elle savait ce que c'était de vivre l’enfer. 

“Et puis, j’ai compris que je t’aimais plus que les autres… Je ne pensais pas pouvoir tomber amoureuse. Au début, je pensais jouer un peu avec toi parce que tu était mignon à essayer à tout prix d’être cool. Et puis j’ai vu ton masque et je me suis mise au défi de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière. C’était effrayant mais ça m’a plu. Tu m’as plu car j’ai vu vraiment qui tu étais, avec tous tes côtés, les bons comme les mauvais. Et je les ai tous acceptés. Je te mentirais si je disais que ça ne m’a pas fait peur au début, surtout lorsque tu t’es transformé pour la première fois devant moi avant New York. Je t’ai vu et je t’ai aimé toi, tout entier. Et quand je me suis aperçue de ça… J’ai appris toute ma vie à ne pas avoir de sentiments mais être amoureuse de toi m’a fait me sentir plus humaine. Je ne voulais pas le cacher. C’était comme un nouveau souffle, une nouvelle vie! J’étais prête à tout pour toi. Mais j’ai juste eu l’impression que tu me refusais une vie normale !"

Son corps tremblait, de rage, de tristesse. Est-ce que le fait de ressentir des émotions l'avait rendu plus faible? Peut être. Est-ce que tomber amoureuse l'avait fait souffrir? On peut dire ça. Mais est ce que cela en valait la peine? Complètement. Elle ne voulait pas laisser son passé ou sa peur du futur lui gâcher son présent. Et c’est ce que Bruce devait absolument comprendre. Cependant, il était aussi vrai que l’espionne avait eu plus de temps que le docteur d’accepter ce qu’elle était devenue. Après tout, Hulk était apparu à peine un an avant la formation des Avengers. Natacha souhaitait plus que tout l’aider mais pour cela, cet idiot devait arrêter de se voiler la face et accepter d’avancer. 

Dès qu’elle eu fini de parler, Bruce combla la distance entre eux d’un grand pas et la serra dans ses bras. Lui aussi tremblait.

"Oh, Nat ! Je suis un véritable idiot ! Je suis tellement désolé !” 

Natacha fondit dans l’étreinte, plaçant son front contre la poitrine de l’homme, écoutant ses battements de coeur les yeux fermés. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu’elle en rêvait. Mais elle ne tenta pas de le contredire. C’était SON idiot. S’il s’en était rendu compte, ce n’est pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura l’instant. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, pendant un moment, jusqu’à ce que le professeur se décida à reprendre la parole.

“Mon ex m’a quittée parce que j’étais devenu Hulk. Je pensé qu’à cause de ça plus aucune femme ne pourrait me voir sans avoir peur, que l’amour pour moi c’était fini. Alors quand tu m’as dit que tu voulais être avec moi… Au début je pensais vraiment que tu te moquais de moi. Mais j’avoue que ton entêtement me plaisait de plus en plus. Et avant que je puisse me rendre compte de ce qui se passait, moi aussi je suis tombé amoureux de toi.”

Il resserra son étreinte.

“Et ça m’a fait peur.”

Il osa poser son menton dans les cheveux de la femme. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur tous les endroits où leur corps étaient connectés. Natacha était vraiment beaucoup trop bien pour lui. Y avait il vraiment de l’espoir? Avait il le droit de prétendre l'aimer? 

“Après tout, qui pourrait aimer un monstre ?"

"Un autre monstre sans doute” répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. “On est fait pour se comprendre."

“Tu n’es pas un monstre Nat” murmura le scientifique en lui caressant lentement le dos.

“Si tu penses cela c’est que tu ne me connais pas.”

“Bien sûr que si. Je te rappelle que je t’ai déjà vu combattre. Ce n’est pas parce que tu sais tuer que cela fait de toi un monstre. Ton passé ne compte pas. Ce que tu as accompli avec le Shield le rachète aisément.”

Il attrapa le visage de la jeune femme pour lui faire lever les yeux vers lui. Il y lu de la méfiance et de la crainte d’être à nouveau abandonnée. Mais il y vit aussi de l’espoir et de l’amour. Lui lui caressa la joue du pouce. 

“Je peux voir à quel point tu es une belle personne Nat.”

“Si tu le penses pour moi alors tu dois le croire aussi pour toi. C’est ce que je vois, moi.” répondit tendrement l’espionne.

Bruce poussa un petit soupire et posa son front contre celui de Natacha.

"C’est peut-être uniquement à cause de cela que l’on s’est attaché l’un à l’autre. On est les seuls à pouvoir vraiment se voir tel qu’on est." Dit il avec tristesse.

"Ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai.”

Ce fut au tour de l’espionne de le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux, une main sous le menton de l’homme.

“Je te rappelle que les Avengers aussi sont capables de nous voir clairement.” 

Bruce voulut répondre mais elle le coupa.

“S’il y a une chose que j’ai apprise lors de cette dernière année… C’est que j’aime vraiment cette équipe… Et je crois qu’ils nous apprécient aussi. J’ai confiance en eux… Même quand on n’a pas les mêmes opinions. Contrairement à toi, je ne les ai pas fuis malgré ma peur. Je suis restée jusqu’au bout… Grâce à eux, j’ai moins peur de moi ou des autres. Quand est ce que tu vas comprendre qu’on est plus fort ensemble? Qu’ils nous acceptent tel que nous sommes?” 

Elle resserra la main qui retenait le menton de l’homme et rapprocha son visage du sien.

“Ma confiance est difficile à obtenir. Et toi tu as été l’un des Avengers auxquels j’ai le plus rapidement accordé une grande confiance mais tu l’as trahie en m’abandonnant." conclu t-elle avant de le repousser et de croiser à nouveau les bras.

Et à nouveau, Bruce se retrouva gêné devant son regard, sautillant d’un pied sur l’autre.

"Vraiment Nat, je suis désolé. Je ne pensais qu’à te protéger."

"Regarde-moi. Je suis un assassin qui a passé sa vie à s'entraîner. Je n’ai pas besoin que l’on me protège. Et si tu crois l’inverse c’est que tu ne me connais pas assez ou que tu es un idiot."

"Dis donc !” répliqua le scientifique, faussement vexé. “Je te rappelle que j’ai trois doctorats! Mais je veux bien avouer que l’amour m’a retiré disons… 10% de mes capacités à réfléchir,” dit-il avec un petit sourir.

Natacha lui jeta un regard noir.

"Seulement 10% ?"

"Hé ! A mon échelle, c’est énorme, je te promets !” Se défendit l’homme en levant ses deux mains en signe de capitulation. 

Il la fixa quelque instants sans qu’elle ne bouge. Il baissa alors les mains et murmura, le regard vers le sol:

“Mais il est vrai que c’est peut-être 50% de mes capacités intellectuelles qui disparaissent en ta présence."

"Ça fait plaisir que tu le reconnaisses."

Elle eut un petit sourir et décroisa les bras. Bruce releva lentement la tête et sonda à nouveau son regard. La méfiance avait disparu mais il y restait une petite étincelle de déception. Il se décida donc à déclarer:

"Je suis tout à fait sincère. Je suis vraiment amoureux de toi Nat."

"Moi aussi, espèce d’idiot.” Répondit elle comme une évidence, ce qui eu pour effet de détendre immédiatement l’homme.

“Mais,” continua l’espionne, “je veux pouvoir choisir par moi-même si oui ou non je pense que ça vaut la peine de tenter quelque chose entre nous malgré le danger.” 

"D’accord."

Il se rendit compte qu’il était maintenant prêt à tout accepter pour rester près d’elle. Si son amour avait pu survivre un an enfermé dans le corps de Hulk, rien de ce qu’il ferait ne pourrait le détruire. Alors il acceptait, malgré les risques. Et il se rendit compte que cela lui faisait de bien.

“Je veux foncer vers toi. Choisir un avenir avec toi, même si tu penses qu’il n’y en a pas" continua Natacha en le regardant dans les yeux, comme si elle ne le croyait pas.

“Si tu es sûr.”

Il était émerveillé par cette femme qui voulait absolument rester prêt de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il avait bien pu faire pour mériter une telle chance. La vie ne l’avait pas habitué à la bonne fortune. Mais il ne changerait son passé pour rien au monde si cela signifiait qu’il allait mourir auprès de Natacha. 

Submergé par son amour, il sentit ses yeux le piquer. Le gymnase était poussiéreux. C’est normal puisque depuis la bataille il était délaissé par les guerriers qui étaient occupés ailleurs. Il eu une petite toux.

Si Natacha sentit son trouble, elle ne le montra pas. Mais ses yeux se firent plus doux et elle changea de sujet.

"J’ai hâte que tu nous raconte tes aventures. Voir si cela valait vraiment la peine de partir."

Bruce essuya rapidement ses yeux avant de répondre en haussant les épaules:

"Elles ne seront pas très trépidantes car j’étais Hulk la plupart du temps.”

Il lui prit la main.

“En plus, on a tout le temps maintenant pour le faire. Je ne fuirais plus."

“Tu n’as pas intérêt si tu tiens à tes dents!”

Et pour la première fois depuis Thanos, les deux héros eurent un vrai sourir.

Natasha sentit un poids s’envoler de ses épaules. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle ne s’était pas senti si bien. Parce que le cataclysme qu’avait provoqué Thanos avait rassemblé sa famille. Les Avengers étaient à nouveaux unis et pour elle, il n’y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu’ils allaient réussir à inverser le claquement ensemble. Parce que l’homme qu’elle aimait était à nouveau près d’elle. Et aussi parce qu’elle avait réussi à aider un peu son meilleur ami. 

Quand on parle du loup, Natasha entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle jeta un coup d’œil et vit l’archer, une serviette autour du cou et les cheveux ruisselants s’approcher d’eux. L’apercevant de loin, l’homme lui lança un regard interrogateur.

“Tu es toujours là? Tu m’attendais? Je pensais qu’on devait se rejoindre dans la salle…”

A ce moment, il aperçut le docteur qui jusqu’à là était caché par l’espionne. Il s’arrêta net et l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage. 

"Tiens ? Qui voilà ? Il me semblait bien avoir entendu que tu étais de retour !" 

Bruce se tendit légèrement quand l'archer s'approcha de lui à grands pas mais avant qu'il puisse faire un seul geste, ce dernier l'attrapa et le serra dans ses bras. Le sourire du docteur lui revint immédiatement, tapotant maladroitement le dos de son ami. Puis, après la brève accolade, Clint s'éloigna pour le regarder de haut en bas avec un air légèrement déçu. 

"Comment se fait-il que tu ais encore toutes tes dents ? Nat ! Tu étais censée lui apprendre comment quitter une bataille sans briser le cœur de toute son équipe !" se plaigna t-il en se retourna vers l'espionne. 

Bruce rougit violemment, faisant doucement rire Natasha. 

"Disons qu'on est arrivé à un compromis." 

"Un compromis ?" 

Le regard de l'archer passa rapidement de l'un à l'autre, scrutant attentivement leur visage. 

"Vous vous êtes enfin avoué vos sentiments ?" demanda t-il d'un ton clairement taquin. 

Se fut au tour de Natasha de rougir tandis que la machoir du docteur sembla se décrocher. Clint eu un petit rire moqueur.

“Quoi? Mais… Comment…”

“C’est Laura qui me l’a dit.” répondit l’archer d’une voix douce. Un éclair de douleur passa dans son regard lorsqu’il prononça le nom de sa femme. “Elle s’en est directement rendu compte quand vous êtes venu avant la Socovie. Elle a toujours été douée pour remarquer ces choses là.”

Sa voix se brisa légèrement. Inquiet, Bruce s’approcha de lui, jetant un regard impuissant à Natasha. Sachant qu’ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour le moment, l’espionne tenta de distraire son ami de sa peine.

“Oui, et bien elle avait à peu près raison. Ce bêta de docteur a avoué qu’il m'appréciait beaucoup et qu’il s’était enfuit pour me protéger, bla bla. Et c’est vrai qu’après mon envie de le frapper a diminuée.”

“Hé!” protesta faiblement Bruce. “C’est pas tout à fait comme ça que ça c’est passé…”

Clint chassa ses larmes d’un battement de paupières et regarda son amie.

“Et bien c’est pas trop tôt.” Dit il en reniflant.

“C’est vrai qu’il est long à la détente.”

Bruce grogna légèrement.

“Au moins tu es là maintenant. Tu ne seras pas de trop pour nous aider à botter le cul de ce Thanos!” Déclara vivement l’archer.

L’espoir commençait à se dessiner dans le cœur de l’archer. Son ami était revenu et avec son aide, sa famille ne tardera pas à faire de même, il en est sur.

“Mouais. Enfin pour cela, il faudrait que Hulk arrête de bouder et se décide à se montrer.” Bougonna le docteur.

Clint sentit ses épaules tomber.

“Mais bien sûr qu’il va le faire!” s’exclama Natasha en lança un regard d’avertissement à Bruce. (Actuellement, seules les pensées positives étaient acceptées!) “Il aime trop la bagarre pour louper ça!”

Bruce eut un sourir penaud et posa une main réconfortante sur l’épaule de l’archer.

“Tu as raison. On vaincra Thanos et ramènera les disparus. Ensemble!”

“A ce propos” s’exclama Clint après avoir respiré un grand coup. “Il est temps d’aller voir ce que fabriquent les autres. C’est le moment de se bouger.”

Et tous les trois sortirent du gymnase.

“A propos Clint, si tu parles de ce qui c’est passé à qui que ce soit…”

L’archer se contenta de rire doucement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On dit que plus l’attente est grande, plus il est facile d’être déçu. J’espère que vous avez quand même apprécié ce chapitre. Pour ma part, il ne me satisfait pas à 100% mais à un moment il fallait bien que j’avance. Je suis une grande fan du couple Bruce/Nat et j’espère avoir réussi à lui faire un minimum honneur (contrairement à Endgame!).  
> Merci d'avoir lu!
> 
> La prochaine fois, Rocket va faire bouger Thor et tous les Avengers se retrouvent enfin.


End file.
